Mi Anna
by MarylinRam1802
Summary: - Anna… - Dije entre sollozos, excitada - Elsa... Mi Elsa, no tengas miedo - Decía Anna mientras rozaba lentamente su mano en mi entrepierna - Hazme el amor... ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN CON EPÍLOGO! /AU Moderno Elsanna. Contiene Incesto, Gp (Futanari) y Lemon/
1. Mi Historia

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

Mi nombre es Elsa Frost y mi edad es de 21 años, dentro de unos meses terminaré la Universidad y quisiera contar mi historia, quizás no se viva exactamente lo que me pasó, sería algo muy peculiar realmente, pero después de todo lo que existe en el mundo la verdad muchas cosas parecen posibles hoy en día, quizás con lo que cuente se pueda adaptar a algo que esté pasando en la actualidad y con ello encontrar una solución como la que tomé para mi o hacer lo contrario dependiendo las circunstancias.

Vivo en una ciudad pequeña llamada Arendelle situada en Noruega, personalmente me encanta este lugar, es tranquilo y entre lo irónico de su habitual clima helado para mi es en realidad muy cálido.

Mi madre, _Iðunn Frost,_ una excelente publicista que trabaja duro día con día durante todo el año, demostrándome siempre que el éxito se gana a base de trabajo constante y bien realizado, mujer hermosa de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azules y una mirada comprensiva, una mujer fuerte pero a la vez noble. Mi padre, _Agðar Frost_ , ojos verdes, rubio pelirrojo y atractivo, Capitán de Tripulación Marina, por lo mismo no solemos verlo con frecuencia pero esto no significa que mi padre sea el soldado frío y encasillado hombre que no es afectivo con nadie ni siquiera su familia, esto esta por lejos erróneo, mi padre detrás del semblante serio y calculador, los días que está en casa o que tengo la dicha de verlo es la persona más cariñosa, amable y bondadosa que he conocido y siempre ha sido así, muchos dirán que obviamente tengo esos recuerdos de él desde que era pequeña porque es normal, un padre siempre ama a sus pequeños, pero es este casi no es así, mi padre, a pesar de que su mirada ya no muestre la misma _ternura_ con la cual me miraba cuando era muy pequeña, sigue mostrando esa adoración por mi.

Su primer hija, " _Su primer tesoro_ ", como es que él me llama.

¿Por qué primer? porque mi hermana Anna, es su segundo más grande tesoro.

 _Anna..._

 _Anna..._

 _¿Cómo puedo empezar a hablar de Anna...? ¿De que forma puedo narrar sin que parezca algo forzado?_ De que forma puedo decir mi historia sin que parezca que solamente quiero agregar palabras para embellecer lo que siento. Anna...

Desde el momento que la vi, desde el primer momento que mis ojos se posaron en ella nunca imaginé que sería la única vez que pudiera sentir tanto sin siquiera saber lo que eso era. Era apenas una niña, una pequeña de 3 años que vio por primera vez a alguien que dormía plácidamente en su cuna mientras todo alrededor estaba en silencio y mis padres observaban aquella escena con total adoración hacía sus hijas, pero mientras ellos hacían lo suyo, cuando la vi por primera vez, todo lo demás a mi alrededor se derrumbó y se unió para mostrarme que sólo era ella lo que me iba a mover desde entonces.

Acompañado de las palabras de mi padre y madre, Anna se convirtió en lo más importante para mí y en lo que con mi corazón, fuerzas y razón iba a cuidar por siempre.

Pero qué sabían ellos, qué sabía yo, que eso sería sólo el comienzo de algo que hasta entonces pensé que era la maldición más grande de las dos que pude merecer...

Sí... _dos._

No suficiente la vida con el hecho de darme este inmenso amor por mi pequeña e inocente hermana, me dio algo más de lo cual sentirme un monstruo, sentirme miserable por mi sola existencia y pensar que la vida se empeñó en destruirme desde el comienzo.

 _Tengo pene._

A lo que dicen los médicos, soy Intersexual, anteriormente denominado hermafrodita. Mi salud es completamente perfecta, este miembro no me impide hacer ninguna de las actividades normales de un ser humano, claro, no puedo llegar a ser madre por experiencia propia, pero sí puedo serlo embarazando a una mujer, pero a todo esto _¿Quién quisiera un hijo de alguien cómo yo?_ En fin. Mi cuerpo, en su totalidad es de una mujer hermosa, soy delgada pero no flaca, trabajo en el cinco veces a la semana en el gimnasio del instituto y los fines de semana juego para " _The Reindeer_ " una liga semi-profesional de baseball de mi ciudad, por lo tanto mi cuerpo está tonificado pero no exagerado. Mis caderas anchas, mis piernas largas y tonificadas, mi pequeña cintura, mi abdomen plano, mis glúteos firmes y suaves, mis grandes pechos, mis ojos azules; un azul oscuro y profundo; mi cabello rubio platinado, que incluso podría pasarse como cenizo; mi mejor amigo se burla de mí diciendo que es el cabello canoso de una anciana, asociándolo también con mi actitud habitual; mi rostro, a lo que me dicen algunas personas, es precioso. Todo esto, son cosas que harían de mi una de las mujeres más hermosas.

Pero esto se tira por la borda al momento de mirar en otra dirección de mi cuerpo, mi entrepierna, incluso en el tamaño tenían que empeñarse en hacer de mi vida un caos, ya que no me dieron algo de un tamaño modesto, un tamaño del cual sería sencillo esconder, no, nací con un pene de 21 cm, veintiún centímetros que vendrían perfectos si mi vida sexual fuera de lo más normal, pero como no es el caso, es algo completamente inservible para mí, algo que solamente está ahí para traerme problema, para hacerme avergonzar en los momentos menos oportunos, para esconderme continuamente y en sus peores casos hacerme salir de clases para aliviar mis _deseos_ en aquel frío y solitario cubículo del baño de la universidad.

Desde el comienzo mis padres hablaron conmigo sobre mi condición y para proteger a Anna, ya que ella si había nacido _normal_ , con sus órganos sexuales acorde a los de una mujer, se acordó que se le diría sobre ello cuando tuviera edad para entenderlo, por lo tanto yo no tuve nunca baños junto a ella, a mi no me vestían estando ella en la habitación, todo esto para que no tuviera una idea confusa, que no tuviera algo así de complicado de entender tan joven.

Si no fuera por mi pene estoy casi segura que sería una persona muy diferente, pero gracias (?) a esto, soy alguien introvertida, tranquila y suelo permanecer apartada, en las sombras. Sé que tengo el potencial de estar en el típico grupo de chicas populares pero por mi condición me abstengo siquiera de pensarlo, por qué este tipo de secretos a la larga siempre se terminan sabiendo y no importa si este nunca sale de mis labios, en algún momento sería visible. _Muy visible..._ y prefiero evitar problemas; por que esas personas suelen salir muy a menudo, suelen intimar demasiado, al grado de desvestirse delante de las demás por el grado de confianza, las famosas pijamadas, los días en la playa o alberca, todas estas actividades son propias de chicas en el instituto y yo no podía darme el lujo de vivirlas así. No podría vivir con el hecho de tener que darles un pretexto para no hacerlas, en primera, los pretexto se acaban y en segunda, estos dejan de ser creíbles, así que mejor me aparto, no me tocó vivir ese tipo de vida.

De todas formas no me afecta, en mi vida, haciendo de lado estás dos cosas antes narradas, estoy contenta, en mi educación las cosas van muy bien, tengo gustos e intereses que me llenan, mis actividades deportivas me satisfacen y me hace sentir bien el hecho de tener buena salud por ello, por mi personalidad no tengo muchos amigos, son pocos y sólo son dos los que considero mis compañeros de vida. Kristoff Björgman y Olaf Winters.

Kristoff, un grandulón rubio, ojos marrón de buen corazón y Olaf, un bromista y sarcástico pequeño pero amoroso cabellos negros. Ellos saben perfectamente mi condición y no sé si porque son hombres lo ven " _normal_ " o porqué en verdad tienen el corazón más bueno entre tanta gente rancia que hay en la actualidad, ellos me apreciaron, me aceptaron y me amaron.

Volviendo al tema, la razón de mi historia. Les hablaré de mi hermana y la relación que mantengo con ella.

Anna es mi hermana menor, menor por tres años, como mencioné desde el comienzo me di a la tarea de cuidar de ella, de ver por ella y protegerla de todo. Si algo le faltaba yo hacía todo por encontrarlo, si algo la hacía llorar yo hacía lo que fuera para que sonriera, si las noches se tornaban tormentosas yo iba a su habitación sin siquiera esperar a que ella gritara por mi. Siempre la abrazaba, la consentía, le daba besos, le buscaba sorprender de cualquier forma. Nuestro primer beso fue juntas, fue una cosa de niñas pequeñas pero para mi fue lo más especial que había vivido hasta entonces.

Físicamente es para mi la creación más hermosa que he visto, tiene las facciones de mi madre, sus ojos son azules pero de un tono más aguamarina, y el cabello rubio pelirrojo como mi padre, a mi parecer la perfecta combinación de ellos dos.

Cuando pienso en Anna siempre siento una especie de aura cálida a mi alrededor, es como el sol que me ilumina y me abraza todos los días. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y bañada de esas hermosas pecas es algo que me encanta admirar, desde que la cuidaba siendo una bebé me encantaba admirar sus pecas y jugar con su sedoso cabello, cuando creció esa belleza se intensificó y dejó atrás toda la imagen de ternura que tuve sobre ella, Anna se convirtió en una mujer hermosa y sensual a mis ojos; esbelta, de piernas largas; es de estatura un poco más baja que la mía, su cuerpo tiene una perfecta sintonía con todos sus atributos. Sus manos, sus brazos, sus hombros, sus andadas al caminar, la forma en que su cadera se mueve y como su trasero resalta con cualquier prenda que se ponga, Anna no es de senos grandes como los míos, pero estos que también están cubiertos de pecas son perfectos para el tamaño de mis manos, perfectos para mi. El olor que despide su cuerpo, el tono agudo y vivaz de su voz, su manera de divagar al hablar y la forma nerviosa con la que juega con sus manos, todo esto hace que la quiera, que la adore y sea la única mujer que ronde mis pensamientos siempre.

Pero mientras crecía me daba cuenta que mi cariño no era el cariño que miraba de parte de mis compañeros de clase hacía sus hermanos o hermanas, el cariño que yo le mostraba era más sentimental, más amoroso, pero por mi temprana edad eso no me parecía relevante.

Las cosas radicalmente cambiaron cuando entré a la pubertad, ya que al tener un miembro masculino este reaccionaba y tenía todos los despertares que un muchacho sufría en esa etapa, por lo tanto los días en que Anna entraba corriendo a mi habitación por las mañanas queriendo despertarme terminaron, los días de tenerla abrazada a mi y jugar demasiado juntas igualmente fueron historia, yo seguía viendo por ella y me preocupaba por lo que sea que necesitara pero el distanciamiento fue enorme y lamentablemente ella lo resintió. En este entonces yo tenía 12 años y Anna 9.

Por más que intentara estar cerca de ella lo más prudente posible ella se alejaba, por más que quería hacerle saber que seguía siendo mi hermanita y lo que más quería en el mundo ella no lo entendía, así con el tiempo nuestra relación se fue enfriando poco a poco y yo no podía hacer nada más que sentirme culpable, para esto, la confesión de mi condición se fue postergando hasta que ya nunca se volvió a comentar en casa, lo más probable fue que mis padres pensaron que había encontrado la forma de decírselo tiempo antes. Pero a pesar de esto, de los diferentes caminos que habíamos tomado cada una de manera abrupta en el fondo algo me decía que era lo mejor, con mi pubertad vinieron los días de comprensión y conocimiento propio, así deduje que mi amor por Anna no era realmente fraternal, era de forma romántica y todo me indicaba que eso estaba mal, así que después de saberlo no hice mucho para reconciliar nuestra relación. Sólo quería que supiera que me tenía ahí como la hermana que siempre debí ser.

Lo peor vino un día después de clases, yo tenía 18 años y Anna 15, al ser de distintas edades nuestro horario es un poco distinto, a veces ella sale temprano, a veces yo, otra veces yo me quedo entrenado, otros días ella sale con sus amigas o se queda ensayando rutina. Sí, para terminar es porrista y tenía que estarla viendo continuamente en prendas pequeñas y ceñidas por la casa. Ese día salí más temprano de lo usual, Anna tenía ensayo así que tuve la casa sola por unas dos horas. Llegando me preparé algo de comer, vi un poco la televisión y pasadas casi las dos horas decidí subir a mi habitación, tenía pensado dormir un poco ya que en la tarde pasarían por mi para ir al cine Kriss y Olaf, pero una cosa dio a otra y terminé masturbándome sobre la cama. ¿En que pensaba? Siempre pensaba en lo mismo. Anna.

No quiero que piensen que solamente quiero a Anna de esa forma, que lo único que deseo es poder saciar mis bajos instintos con su pequeño cuerpo bajo el mío. No, amo a mi hermana, pero cada día me era más difícil voltear la mirada cuando ella pasaba junto a mí, cuando desinteresadamente se paseaba por la casa en ropa interior o se ponía a ensayar sus rutinas en la sala en esa pequeña ropa deportiva. No tengo ideas de mi forzando a Anna, aprovechándome de ella de alguna forma, no, todo lo que imagino es amarla de la mejor forma, poder tocar su pequeño cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios lentamente, por horas, una fantasía donde soy correspondida, donde me deja amarla sin problemas, sin tapujos, sin limites, pero sabía que eso sólo era parte de mi imaginación, Anna nunca me correspondería, así que esta era la única forma de apaciguar mis deseos.

Estaba por acabar, ya lo sentía en la presión, en el palpitar de mi pene y la rapidez que ejercía para trabajarlo cuando sin siquiera escucharlo antes veo que alguien abre la puerta de mi habitación, _maldita lo hora en que se me hizo habito no ponerle seguro_ , pensé. ¡Era Anna! Paré por completo lo que estaba haciendo y me quedé fría viéndola, ella me miró con mucha impresión, luego bajó la mirada y algo como un sonrojo apareció en ella, no supe identificar si realmente lo era, _vamos, no estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento._ Tras pocos segundos reaccioné y tapé mi erección con una almohada, me quedé sentada en la cama con esta en la entrepierna mientras veía a Anna con terror.

\- **Espera, Anna, puedo explicarlo...** \- fue lo primero que pude articular tras aquella situación.

\- **¿Q-Qué es eso? ¿Por qué tienes eso entre las piernas?** \- me decía de forma incrédula y casi entrecortada

\- **Por favor, no me tengas miedo, déjame explicarte, sólo dame un momento** -decía con agonía mientras intentaba pararme buscando la forma de llegar al cuarto de baño y poder arreglar todo para hablar con ella.

\- **No, no te me acerques** \- dijo al ver que me levantaba, pude notar algo que parecía temor o nerviosismo, era lo último que quería que ella sintiera por mi. - **, No puedo creer que nunca me haya dado cuenta de esto y peor aún que ¡Nadie me lo dijera! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?** -decía ya casi a gritos alterada.

\- **Por favor, cálmate, esto tiene explicación, no te voy a hacer nada** \- levanté las manos buscando tranquilizarla, peor error ya que aquello hizo que la almohada cayera e hizo que viera mi pene nuevamente.

\- **¡ELSA!** -gritó mientras mostraba una rostro de desagrado y se iba.

\- **¡ANNA! ¡NO TE VAYAS!**

Al decir esto corrí al baño, me aseé la zona y me vestí rápido para poder aclarar la situación, salí a buscarla pero ella ya no estaba, la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, Anna se había ido quién sabe a dónde, quizás con sus amigas, quizás a caminar y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Era de esperar que la poca relación que teníamos había empeorado ahora.

Volví a mi habitación, faltaba poco para que me encontrara con mis amigos, entré a darme una ducha, me vestí y me fui a esperar a la sala. Tras meditarlo unos minutos decidí dejarle un recado a Anna en su habitación, intentado convencerla de que habláramos más tarde.

* * *

 _" Anna, esto tiene una buena explicación._

 _Sólo permíteme un poco de tu tiempo, regreso en la noche._

 _No quiero perderte._

 _Elsa "_

* * *

Pasé la tarde preocupada por Anna y pensando qué le diría para arreglar la situación, mis amigos notaron mi estado así que me preguntaron al verme tan agobiada desde el momento que pasaron por mí. Ellos también sabían sobre mis sentimientos prohibidos hacía mi hermana, y eran conscientes tanto como yo que era algo difícil y que no estaba bien visto ante la sociedad, pero después de haberme escuchado, de haber visto mi comportamiento con ella, y ver el propio comportamiento de Anna cuando llegaban a casa a pasar el rato opinaban que tanto ella y yo nacimos para estar juntas, que era palpable la enorme química que había entre nosotras y ese espacio vacío que necesitábamos llenar únicamente dando una su brazo a torcer ante la situación, y que lo que pasábamos ahora era sólo un tropiezo en nuestras vidas, que algún día íbamos a arreglar los malos entendidos si yo me decidía a hablar, pero esto último a mi forma de ser, _nunca pasaría._

Escuchaba como me decían que este tema debía haberlo mencionado hace bastante tiempo y que el haberlo _olvidado_ sólo iba a traer estas consecuencias, lo sabía muy bien, pero mi situación con Anna no había dado realmente ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo. Me aconsejaron tenerle paciencia pero que dijera la verdad al final de todo, que no diera malos pasos para crear alguna riña o algo similar porque nuestra relación estaba al parecer en una _cuerda floja,_ por un lado está el berrinche de Anna y por el otro mi horrible miedo por enfrentarla, estos factores podrían romper lo que quedaba de nosotras definitivamente.

Los dos aprecian a Anna, la "toleran" porque es mi hermana y es la persona que amo, pero les molesta que sea tan testaruda con un berrinche del cual ella no tiene ni idea del origen del porqué pasaron las cosas. Por parte de Anna es lo mismo, ella sólo mira a mis amigos con un dueto de payasos sin oficio que o quieren llevarme a la cama, _esto obviamente ya lo descartó_ , o me van a terminar haciendo otro de ellos que incluso terminaré buscando mujeres en cualquier parte.

Regresé a casa a las 9:00 PM, no quería llegar muy tarde para así poder hablar con ella antes de dormir y pudiera pensar mejor las cosas para que al día siguiente tuviera las cosas un poco más claras sobre lo que hablaríamos.

Al llegar noté que mis padres no estaban, supuse que el trabajo los consumió una noche más y llegarían más tarde, subí las escaleras y Anna estaba en su habitación, pude haberle tocado en ese momento a no ser por que vi la nota arrugada fuera de su puerta, esto solamente me dio a entender que no quería saber nada y di por hecho que había arruinado todo.

Me fui destrozada a mi habitación no sin antes escuchar un pequeño sollozo dentro de su habitación. Esto cada vez iba convirtiéndose en un infierno poco a poco y yo cómo única causante de ello.


	2. Nuestro Infierno

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

 **3 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Faltaban 6 meses para que terminara la Universidad y con ello me mudara a trabajar y quizás estudiar una maestría en Londres, ya tenía todos los planes y todo el papeleo para mi traslado, había logrado conseguir una entrevista de trabajo que daba luces verdes a mi contratación en una empresa de Animación e Ilustración. Amaba a mi familia, mis padres eran en parte mi mayor motor en la vida, aunque no me iba sola, mis dos compañeros de vida se iban conmigo, no viviríamos juntos pero si en sitios muy cerca, pero a todo esto lo que más me dolía era dejar a Anna, mi relación con ella no mejoró, es más, los únicas veces que volvimos a hablar desde lo sucedido era cuando estaban nuestros padres, por obligación, por algo meramente necesario o cuando escuchaba reclamos de su parte y comentarios despectivos, para terminar se había conseguido un Novio, Hans, no era mal chico pero por obvias razones esto me afectó, para mi suerte Kriss y Olaf nunca me dejaron deprimirme por ello y me hacían ver las cosas que él nunca tendría a comparación mía, incluso sacando a tema que Anna sólo andaba con él por otro de sus caprichos de llamar mi atención y hacerme enojar. _Vaya que lo lograba._

En una ocasión que cruzamos camino en el baño grande de la casa, mientras me lavaba los dientes, ella me observada desde la puerta de la bañera, su mirada era de interés pero cuando vio que me di cuenta cambió a enfado.

 **\- ¿Eres siquiera una mujer?** -soltó de manera despectiva

 **\- No porque tenga esto significa que dejo de serlo, en realidad soy intersexual porqué no tengo cuerpo de hombre, sólo tengo su aparato reproductor -** dije entre fastidiada y tratando de razonar.

 **\- "Sólo"** -dijo dando énfasis a la idea de que realmente es un "gran" distintivo y se fue cerrando la puerta

En otra ocasión mientras regresaba de un fin de semana con mis amigos; nos fuimos a esquiar a unas montañas cerca de una cabaña que tiene el abuelo Pabbie, abuelo de Kriss; Anna era la única en casa y después de dejar mis cosas en el sillón y buscar algo en la cocina para cenar ella no dejaba de observar cada uno de mis movimientos.

\- **¿Y esa marca en tu abdomen?** -cuando me quité la sudadera un poco de mi playera debajo se junto con esta y se levantó en el proceso que dejó a la vista un moretón que me hice al caerme en una bajada - **¿Acaso se fueron a un burdel con prostitutas y te la pasaste todo el fin de semana con esas tipas encima tuya?** -decía casi escupiendo las palabras con molestia

\- **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Me caí en la montaña, fuimos a esquiar todo el fin de semana, Anna, no digas cosas que no tienen nada que ver**

\- **Como si no supiera tus intereses...** -dijo volteando a ver la TV con disgusto.

\- **Que me hayas encontrado haciendo eso aquella vez no significa que me la pase pensando y queriendo tener sexo con todo lo que se mueve, Anna** -exclamé ya con molestia.

\- **Ahora resulta. ¿Sabes? olvidado, no quiero recordar eso.**

\- **Bien** -dije para dejar el tema, no quería discutir con ella, podría tener sus actitud conmigo pero de cualquier forma era mi hermana y no es prudente tener riñas con la familia por malos entendidos.

No crean que no he intentado enamorarme de alguien más, no crean que no he intentado con todas mis fuerzas ver a otra chica aunque sea con la mínima pizca de amor con la que miro a Anna, lo que sea para poder sacarla de mi cabeza, pero eso no estaba bien, porqué sabia que mientras más lo buscara menos iba a llegar y menos sentido iba a tener para mi, de todas formas ¿Quién me iba a aceptar después de que supiera mi verdad…?

Una mañana le mandé un mensaje de texto a Anna donde le avisaba que a la hora de su ensayo pasaría a dejarle la ropa que olvidó en casa. Se hizo la hora y a pesar de la mala relación que teníamos a mi aún me hacía ilusión encontrarme con ella, pero al momento de abrir la puerta de los vestidores pude ver como una Anna casi en interiores estaba a punto de desabrocharle el pantalón a su novio, al verme él inmediatamente se apartó, se arregló las ropas y tras despedirse de Anna salió de ahí. Después de aquello Anna sólo me miraba con rostro despreocupado.

\- **Que mal momento para venir a interrumpir, Elsa**. –dijo en un tono que no pude descifrar

\- **No es correcto hacer esto en los vestidores, es más, él ni siquiera debía estar aquí** –decía tratando de ser razonable y que no se notará el dolor que me había invadido.

\- **Eso no te incumbe, además esto es lo que hacemos _las personas normales..._** –dijo aquello dándome el un golpe de gracia.

\- **Anna, te he tenido paciencia, te he tolerado porque eres mi hermana y te quiero pero ya no voy a soportar que me estés insultando cada que quieres, sí, soy diferente pero sigo siendo tu hermana y no entiendo a qué vienen todas estás cosas, intenté entenderte y comprender pero ya no aguanto, tú solamente no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo y por fin lo entiendo** –decía todo esto con un dolor en el pecho

- **Sí, ya entendiste** – esto le salió de forma entrecortada pero estaba demasiado enojada y dolida que realmente no le presté importancia – **,** **m** **ejor así, me vas a dejar sola y en paz de una vez, ahora ya por fin me vas a hacer a un lado para siempre cuando te vayas a Londres y todo va a estar bien para ti, ya no vas a tener a alguien quien cuidar, de quien hacer de niñera por compromiso –** todo esto iba a otros rumbos los cuales no comprendía en ese momento.

\- **Me voy, Anna.**

Me di la vuelta a tiempo antes de comenzar a soltar las lagrimas que ya amenazaban tiempo antes salir, los sollozos pude contenerlos hasta el gimnasio, tenía la suerte de que estuviera totalmente solo por la hora así que nadie pudo verme en ese estado, me fui a la parte de atrás de las gradas, no quería salir hasta que me hubiese calmado y mucho menos quería que Anna me viera, estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver que ya no me iba a hacer más daño, la quería aún, pero ya no estaba bien lo que me hacía.

Las lagrimas no paraban y los sollozos eran mas fuertes, escuché pasos y temí que fuera ella, me limpié las lagrimas y levanté la mirada. Era Aurora, una compañera de mi clase de Historia del Arte. Aurora era de las mejores de la clase y pocas veces había trabajado con ellas por alguno proyecto, por lo que no era del todo desconocida para mi, aunque nunca creamos lazos fuertes. Ella era muy guapa, callada, pero siempre daba una buena cara y una sonrisa todos, tenia un porte muy elegante, pero no era pretenciosa. Era una bella persona que no le gustaba estar metida con el resto.

Aurora me vio pero no me preguntó qué pasaba, ella solamente se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, un abrazo que sentí tan sincero donde solté todo lo que sentía en mi corazón, tengo a Kriss y a Olaf y ellos saben muy bien de mis cosas con respecto a esto pero a veces no quiero agobiarlos con mis problemas así que no suelo contarles todo o simplemente lo evito, pero Aurora fue una buena persona que llegó en un mal momento e hizo lo posible por hacerlo bueno.

* * *

Todo esto era observado por una Anna que arrepentida buscaba a Elsa y al ver lo que pasó en el momento cuando Aurora llegó a su lado tuvo una mezcla enorme de sentimientos que no supo describir y solamente huyó.

Un mes entero pasó, donde Elsa y Aurora se hicieron muy cercanas, ella iba seguido a su casa y de vez en cuando salían a ver alguna película o compartían tiempo juntas con Kristoff y Olaf, en casa o en el instituto, las veces que se topaban con Anna ella solamente se iba, tratando de ignorarlas o aveces quedándose en silencio en la habitación en la que se encontraban, creando un ambiente tenso del cual no tenían explicación certera del porqué. Elsa no sabía si sufrir por su indiferencia o estar en paz porqué ya las cosas iban a estar tranquilas, en lo que cabía eso. Aurora siempre había estado interesada en Elsa, siempre le había fascinado lo hermosa e inteligente que era y con este acercamiento sus esperanzas de poder entablar una relación la mantenían siempre alegre, algo que a Elsa parecía estarle gustando mucho. Ella aún amaba a Anna pero poco a poco estaba consiente que eso debía dejarlo atrás, pronto se iba a ir y su relación con ella no parecía poder mejorar ni un poco.

Un viernes por la tarde Elsa invitó a Aurora a ver películas después de clases, aunque esta tendría que esperar a que terminara de entrenar con el equipo, esto no era ninguna molestia para Aurora ya que pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Elsa o solamente observándola era lo que más le gustaba.

Una hora después donde la práctica terminó Elsa fue a los vestidores a ducharse rápidamente y cambiarse para irse de una vez, todo esto lo hacía cuando todo el equipo o personal se retiraba, así que sólo estaban ella y Aurora.

Anna, quien se encontraba aún en la institución en un bajo intento de alejar a Aurora de Elsa, la convenció de acompañarla a los vestidores, ahí ella hizo lo posible para que Aurora viera desnuda a Elsa y desaparecer de la escena, teniendo la esperanza de que aquello a Aurora le resultaría repugnante o incluso creándole una especie de temor hacía su hermana si veía aquel _detalle_ extra que había en ella, y con ello poder alejarlas definitivamente, cosa que pasó, pero no del todo. En el momento que Elsa se disponía a cambiarse después de haber salido de las regaderas se dio cuenta al levantar la vista que no era la única en el vestidor, Aurora estaba ahí, con obviamente una cara de total sorpresa al estar viendo algo que nunca se imaginó.

Elsa rápidamente tomó una toalla y se cubrió la entrepierna, temiendo lo peor.

- **¡Aurora no te vayas, deja que te explique!** –decía una Elsa alterada

\- **S-s-sí, tranquila… yo entiendo, te espero afuera, Elsa… No te alteres.**

\- **¿Me esperas? ¿Enserio?** –esa respuesta le sorprendió mucho y su rostro cambio de miedo a incredulidad

- **Sí, vamos o se hará tarde para ir a tu casa.**

Elsa se vistió rápidamente y salió a encontrarla a las gradas se la cancha, ahí ella le explicó a Aurora, realmente no era algo complicado de explicar, había nacido con ello, había tenido que aprender a escóndelo toda la vida por miedo a que todos se apartaran de ella ya que su propia hermana le había mostrado un repudio por tantos años. Aurora comprensiva sonrió y le dijo que no pasaba nada, que ella no la iba a hacer a un lado por algo así y tras unos segundos de estarse viendo fijamente y compartir sonrisas nerviosas y sinceras entre sonrojos, Aurora acercó su rostro lentamente al de Elsa, fue entonces que comprendió y se dio cuenta que ahora las cosas podrían ser distintas y que tenía a alguien con quien compartir y por sobre todo, alguien que la aceptó por lo que era, así que ese beso fue correspondido con sinceridad, beso que a pesar de que había tenido su primera experiencia con Anna, nunca sería lo mismo a este, aquel beso fue inocente, mientras que este fue de personas adultas, con sentimientos y entrega, con necesidad y aceptación.

El plan de Anna fracasó y ella fue testigo de ello, como también lo fue de aquella demostración sincera de amor y no pudo hacer más que sentirse arrepentida por todo, por la forma tan cruel y horrible en que se había comportado todos esos años.


	3. Anna

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

Desde pequeña he admirado a Elsa, es mi hermana mayor y la persona que siempre me ha cuidado. Elsa es hermosa, es inteligente y leal, ella siempre miró por mi e hizo todo por que nada me dañara o me faltara, por esa razón me afectó tanto el hecho que de un día para otro me alejará de su vida, ya no compartía tiempo conmigo, ya no me trataba como antes, yo entiendo perfectamente que estaba creciendo y que con eso tuviera otros intereses, pero ¿Por qué dejar de hablarme? ¿Por qué dejar de tratarme como hermana?

Ella se alejó sin más, ella ya no me abrazaba, ya no me acompañaba al dormir y ni siquiera me dejaba entrar a su habitación. Me dolió mucho aquello ya que yo era consciente de lo que existía en mi corazón, lo que sentía con sólo verla. A pensar de que soy menor que ella, a pesar de que incluso ella no lo notara, yo me había enamorado de sus cuidados, de sus tratos, de todo lo que ella significaba, amaba cada cosa que me recordaba a ella y cada momento en el cual podía volver a cruzarme en su camino.

La Elsa que yo amo, la Elsa que se coló en mi corazón desde que tuve razón siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre pendiente de mí, aquella mujer fuerte que no puede ver todo el potencial que tiene encima por miedo, aquella mujer que adoro en todas sus facetas. La mujer preocupada, la mujer paciente, la mujer amorosa y sacrificada, todas ellas eran la Elsa que se ganó todo lo que tengo para ofrecer y anhelo el día en que pueda devolverle todo lo que hace por mí en cada detalle, en cada gesto, en cada respiro, en cada gemido...

Por eso me aferré a la idea de que si ella me alejó yo igual lo iba a hacer, pero porque quería que viniera a buscarme, a pedirme perdón, porque yo era su hermana, porque supuestamente me quería y me adoraba, pero nunca pasó, y hasta la fecha, con 18 años, después de 10 años desde que nos alejamos la seguía esperando. Hacía un montón de cosas tontas para llamar su atención, hacer comentarios, crear situaciones para que tuviéramos una especie de enfrentamiento, incluso conseguirme un novio, era buen chico, me respetaba y me daba mi espacio, pero nunca lo quise como él se merecía. Me sentí mal por usarlo de esa manera pero no encontraba la forma de que Elsa abriera los ojos y volviera a mi.

Lo que más me afectó fue saber lo de su pene, obviamente la idea de que tuviera uno no me molestaba, de hecho me pareció algo muy erótico, en ese tiempo yo tenía 15 años, estaba en una etapa que el sexo era nuevo para mi y ver a Elsa desnuda, jadeante, sonrojada y con un pene así de grande y erecto en su entrepierna fue lo más sexual que mis ojos pudieron tener delante.

Hasta la fecha es lo que ronda en mis pensamientos cuando trato de calmar mis ansias de poder tenerla conmigo, de poder compartir tiempo, espacio y sentimiento con ella, nosotras dos, en una cama, siendo las dos completamente una.

Pero nuevamente me alejé, y de la peor forma, la trataba mal, le hablaba de forma despectiva, de forma hiriente, pero todo aquello era porque quería una reacción, tenía la idea de que con su enojo podría sacar algo de ambas, yo la deseaba, pero no sólo la deseaba como mujer, la amaba y ese momento podría ser clave para nosotras dos, pero nunca reaccionaba de la forma que esperaba, solamente se encerraba en su mundo y me dejaba más sola de lo que ya estaba.

Yo nunca quise herirla de verdad, lo único que quería era su amor y su atención, pero lamentablemente estos nunca llegaron, ahora la veo con Aurora y no sé qué hacer. Todos mis intentos siempre son un fracaso, desde que se besaron su relación aumentó y la idea de que hayan consumado su amor me atormenta todas las noches, por ello trato de interrumpir, por eso siempre estoy cerca, por eso no quiero dejarlas solas.

Esto a Elsa le desconcierta y a Aurora le fastidia, reconozco que es muy guapa e incluso muy buena persona, es como Hans, pero ella no es para mi hermana, ella no la conoce de la forma en que yo lo hago, ella no sabe que Elsa prefiere el té al café, y no sabe que aunque le gusten todas las especies de hiervas con las que puede tomar distintos sabores de té el chocolate caliente siempre será lo que más le guste del menú, y estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe la porción correcta de chocolate que le gusta en su taza, ni mucho ni muy poco para poder acompañarlo con cuatro galletas de avena con miel que son sus favoritas, ella no sabe lo mucho que a Elsa le gusta ordenar cada elemento que hay en su habitación hasta que por fin logra sentir una perfecta sintonía en los colores, en sus matices, en sus tamaños y en su función, ella tampoco sabe la manera tan quisquillosa que tiene de escoger el tipo de té que tomará en la mañana del sábado porque es el día en donde se consciente y decide leer un libro en solitario cuando sale a las 6 de la mañana hacía el enorme árbol que se encuentra en el patio trasero de casa, o que le gusta elegir los colores de la ropa que usara en el día basados en los números del calendario. Mi hermana es mía y tengo la impresión de que ella también siente algo por mi, siempre lo ha sentido pero nunca lo ha dicho, por lo mismo yo no desisto de este amor.

Estoy dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien y remediar lo que hice, queda poco para que Elsa se vaya a Londres y si las cosas salen bien haré todo lo posible por irme con ella, pero ahora todo depende de lo que pase.

* * *

Faltaban cuatro meses para que Elsa se fuera, así que comencé a querer entablar conversaciones más seguido, aunque obviamente ella al inicio no correspondía mucho, se le veía confundida y de cierta forma ofendida, incluso los primeros días me ignoró, pero eso no me iba a detener. Como nuestros padres casi no estaban en casa los días en que Aurora no iba convencía de mil formas a Elsa de ver alguna película, de salir a caminar al Mall, de pasear algunas veces en el puerto antes del anochecer, de cocinar algo juntas, de ir a la alberca un rato o simplemente tumbarnos en el pasto a ver el cielo donde muchas nos perdíamos mientras nuestros ojos se encontraban estando tumbadas sin decir nada, aveces haciéndole preguntas sobre todo y nada, trataba de saber cosas que por los años que pasaron nunca supe.

Conocí la verdadera forma de ser de sus amigos, del por qué son tan especiales para ella y el porqué nunca tuvo realmente un acercamiento con nadie, de esta forma poco a poco nuestra relación creció y la confianza mejoró.

Cuatro meses después nuestra relación ya era algo completamente diferente, incluso los abrazos y los besos volvieron, no con tanta frecuencia como me gustaría pero ahí estaban de repente, lo que significaba que la tenia en casa más seguido.

Por las mañanas siempre iba a despertarla con una taza de chocolate caliente y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla en cuanto le daba el primer sorbo, ella se sonrojaba y yo le sonreía con amor, siempre nuestras miradas chocaban por segundos que para mi eran una eternidad, podría quedarme horas viendo esos ojos azules tan profundos, esos ojos que quiero que sean lo primero que vea al despertar.

Las primeras veces que entraba era inevitable notar como en algunos días había un bulto muy notable bajo las sábanas por lo que Elsa se avergonzaba y buscaba excusas para que saliera rápido o incluso tratando de explicar porqué estaba así, desde el principio entendí que eso era posible que pasara por lo que siempre buscaba tranquilizarla diciéndole que no había problema, pasados los días logré que ya no le causara tanto ruido aquello pero no era algo que ignorara del todo, ahora desde que sabía que estaba dentro colocaba una almohada en aquella zona, cosa que sólo le respondía con una risita junto a un sonrojo inevitable.

A veces le hacía de desayunar o algo de cenar cuando podía, me encantaba consentirla porque la sonrisa que me ofrecía siempre después de tener ese detalle con ella era la misma, tan sincera, tan amorosa y con un poco de nerviosismo lo cual la hacía siempre adorable.

Me encantaba darle masajes cada que llegaba de entrenar, Elsa es una mujer fuerte y siempre prudente por lo mismo no le gusta mostrar sus debilidades, pero yo sé bien que cuando llega a casa le duele la espalda o la cadera, ella ama el Baseball lo que significa que el pedirle que deje el equipo no serviría de nada, así que me ofrezco a _apapacharla_ de esa forma. La llevo a mi habitación o incluso algunas veces estando en la sala la recuesto en el sofá y comienzo lentamente con sus hombros, pasando mis manos suavemente mientras presiono un poco con gentileza hasta terminar en su espalda baja donde podía sentir como siempre se tensaba al llegar ahí, alguna veces terminaba tan dura que ni siquiera quería voltearse al momento que acabábamos, por lo que tenía que fingir que iba fuera por algo para que no se sintiera presionada.

Todo esto a mi mala suerte siempre era sobre su camisa, Elsa siempre fue pudorosa pero con poder sentirla y darle ese gusto me bastaba.

Aurora dejó de ir a casa constantemente, no porque no quisiera si no que el tiempo que Elsa compartía conmigo se hacía cada vez más grande, era testigo de como algunas veces se inventaba excusas para que no viniera ya que había hecho planes conmigo antes o incluso en ese instante, puede ser mal visto o que incluso quedo como una completa egoísta, ya que internamente me encantaba sabotear su relación, pero todo esto tenía un por que...

Las veces cuando íbamos al patio a hablar mientras estábamos sentadas en la orilla de la alberca o incluso las pocas ocasiones en que fuimos a caminar a la playa, no podía evitar voltear a ver el bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna, yo siempre usaba un bikini o ropa ligera y también notaba como me miraba discretamente en algunas ocasiones, por ello aquel miembro oculto por el short negro crecía un poco. Era tan grande...

En una ocasión notó mis miradas.

\- **Perdón, no es mi intención que tengas que ver esto, a veces no puedo evitarlo...** – dijo muy sonrojada ignorando que mis miradas eran totalmente intencionales.

\- **No te preocupes, Elsa, si te hace sentir mejor lo tomaré como un cumplido** – le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo. esto solo la sonrojó más.

\- **E-Está bien…**

\- **Y dime…** \- estuve tratando de calmar mi corazón para decir lo siguiente – **¿Lo has hecho con alguien?**

\- **E-El qué**.. – dijo nerviosa

\- **Tú sabes... ¿Ya has tenido relaciones con alguien?** –la miré a los ojos

- **E-Eh… Anna… Y-Yo** – esquivó mi mirada

\- **¿Lo has hecho…?** – la miré con el corazón en la mano

\- **No...** – bajó la mirada avergonzada – **Tengo 21 años y soy virgen**

\- **Oh… Elsa, eso no tiene nada de malo** –sonreí aliviada – **Siendo sincera, yo tampoco lo he hecho con nadie.**

\- **¿Y Hans? Aquel día casi** …

\- **No, eso sólo fue una tontería, nunca lo hicimos** – dije aclarándole

\- **Oh, vaya** – sonrió

\- **¿Y no piensas hacerlo? ¿Con Aurora?**

\- **¡Anna!** – alzó la voz exaltada

\- **¿Qué? Es tu novia ¿no?** – dije bajando la mirada – **Eso sería normal…**

\- **B-Bueno… Aurora no me es indiferente y me lo ha comentado recientemente,** -voltee a verla sin poder ocultar mi aflicción **\- pero no sé, sólo no sé** … - dijo rápidamente intentando borrar lo que dijo, desviando la mirada al suelo.

\- **¿Esperas a alguien?** –dije tentando a la suerte

\- **¿E-Eh?** –dijo nerviosa

\- **No es nada, Els, olvidado** –le sonreí sincera


	4. Su Amor

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

Tras mucho rogarle y ganarme a Kristoff con un pastel de zanahoria convencí a Elsa de llevarme a esquiar a las famosas montañas donde siempre iba con sus amigos.

El primer día fue de estar totalmente enfocadas en el intento de enseñarme a esquiar, muchas caídas, muchos moretones, pero gracias a ello muchos momentos comprometedores también. Llegó la noche y de igual manera la hora de ducharse, la cabaña era grande y dentro había una bañera enorme la cual daba un ambiente romántico, cálido y natural **,** eran una especie de aguas termales personales. Le pregunté a Elsa si se quería duchar conmigo, al inicio no aceptaba pero insistiéndole mucho lo hizo.

Entramos y las dos nos lavamos por aparte en unos cubículos pequeños ya que aunque no fue algo que acordáramos entendimos que hasta no estar dentro de la bañera no nos quitaríamos las toallas. Dentro, los primero minutos fueron un poco incómodos pero pasando el tiempo y con una platica desinteresada nos fuimos poniendo cómodas poco a poco, me acerqué a Elsa un poco y noté como su cuerpo se tensó rápidamente, lo que me hizo sonreír internamente, me encantaba ver el efecto que tenía en ella, pero esta era la primera noche de las dos que íbamos a estar ahí, así que dejé el asunto.

Estuvimos dentro unos 30 minutos más y decidimos salir. Fuimos a la habitación y con pretexto de que hacía mucho frío dormí en la misma cama que Elsa.

 _Esa noche sería una de las más importantes y conmovedoras que recuerdo._

Al estar las dos en la cama hice que se volteara a mi dirección, a verme y la abracé fuertemente, le di un beso en la mejilla antes de hundir mi rostro en sus pechos, sintiendo su calor y la protección que ella siempre me ha brindado, ella me abrazó y estuve así unos 10 minutos hasta que los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

\- **¿Anna? ¡Anna! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida?** –decía en un tono preocupado

\- **No, Els, estoy bien**. –decía entrecortada – **Es sólo que... te he extrañado tanto todos estos años.**

\- **Anna…** -su tono cambió a total afecto – **Yo también te he extrañado mucho, más de lo que jamás te imaginarías**

\- **¿E-Entonces… entonces porqué te alejaste así de mí…?** -por fin pude hacerle esa pregunta que tanto me agobio por años

\- **Anna, me alejé porque… tú ibas a notar que había algo diferente en mí, y a tus 9 años no era prudente que supieras de esas cosas, a esa edad yo entré a la pubertad y muchos cambios hubieron...** – decía apenada

\- **Pero Els, yo no te hubiera rechazado…** \- la miré a los ojos con lagrimas

\- **Anna, lo hiciste, mucho tiempo...** –dijo mirándome con dolor

\- **No, Elsa, lo que hice fue un berrinche, tú me alejaste sin darme razón siquiera y yo quería que me pidieras perdón cuando te dieras cuenta que estaba enojada, por eso te alejé… pero nunca lo hiciste...** – mas lagrimas caían por mi rostro

\- **Lo siento, Anna, siempre supe que fue mi culpa, siempre, pero tenía miedo, que pensaras que era un monstruo, y….**

\- **Y…** \- mis ojos la vieron fijamente

\- **No…** \- evadió mi mirada - **yo sólo quería evitar que te confundieras sobre lo que era normal y lo que era yo.**

\- **Elsa, tú eres normal, no hay nada en ti que no lo sea. Sí, tienes un pene, pero eso no te hace diferente de mi, de mamá, de papá o de cualquier otro. Lo que hay aquí** -coloqué mi mano en su pecho - **es lo único que importa, por ese amor que siempre tienes por todo, tienes el corazón más grande y bondadoso que jamás conocí y h** **az sufrido, has soportado, has callado tantos años.. y yo sólo estuve ahí para hacerte más daño, lo siento, Elsa…** -dije con completo arrepentimiento, hundiendo mi rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro.

\- **Tranquila, Anna... todo eso ya pasó, estamos aquí y ya no nos van a separar** –me tranquilizaba mientras me acariciaba el cabello lentamente.

\- **Alguien nos separa, Els...** –me atreví a decir

\- **¿Alguien? ¿Quién?** – preguntó confunda

\- **Aurora** –dije aún con mi rostro oculto

\- **¿Aurora? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?** –sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más fuerte

\- **No te tengo completa por ella**

\- **¿Completa? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Estoy contigo, estoy aquí, abrazándote, soy tu hermana y te adoro.**

\- **Sí Elsa, eres mi hermana.**

\- **¿Anna?** –su tono era de total confusión

\- **Durmamos, Els, mañana hablamos mejor, ya estoy cansada** –le di un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios y la abrazaba más fuerte a mi cuerpo– **No me sueltes por favor...**

\- **Nunca…** \- me abrazó dándome un beso en la frente.

Sentí los tenues rayos de luz entrar por la ventana del cuarto, adormilada fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos, estaba de costado y Elsa abrazándome por detrás pero había algo entre mis nalgas que hacía presión, en el fondo sabía perfectamente qué era así que abracé a Elsa más a mi cuerpo y junté más mi trasero con su pene, me moví lo suficiente para que este se metiera entre mis piernas; a pesar de traer el pijama era fácil de notar; era muy grande. Mientras tomaba sus brazos y hacía que me abrazara todavía más para así acercarla lo suficiente a mi cuerpo, movía mis muslos muy lentamente para que no se diera cuenta de que todo era intencional. Tras unos minutos pude notar que su cuerpo se comenzaba a mover, sus brazos me tomaban con más fuerza y con ello escuchaba como ligeros suspiros salían de su boca al igual que movía muy ligeramente su cadera.

Diría que fue el darse cuenta de la situación la razón por la cual se levantó de golpe y ocasionó que cayera de la cama, fingiendo no saber lo que pasaba me levanté de la cama preocupada y adormilada, preguntándole qué pasaba. Ella notablemente exaltada decía que no era nada, que había tenido un mal sueño, aunque al final todo eso terminó por causarme una risa imparable a lo que Elsa sólo atinó a sonrojarse más e intentar tapar su erección con las sábanas.

Después de ese erótico y cómico incidente el día transcurrió normalmente, paseando y conociendo más de aquel lugar que Elsa adoraba como escape de la vida urbana entre semana, incluso puedo decir que otras personas, desconocidas, podrían pensar que éramos pareja en lugar de hermanas. Siempre tomadas de la mano, abrazándonos, conviviendo, dándonos besos repentinos en la mejilla, hablándonos con cariño y consintiéndonos, todos esos años que nuestra relación se había visto rota habían quedado atrás.

Ya había anochecido y salimos a recorrer las montañas, era nuestra última noche ahí. Llegamos a un pueblo no muy alejado de la cabaña, al parecer había una especie de feria ya que había muchas personas en las calles y éstas estaban adornadas de luces y llenas de puestos de comida como también de juegos infantiles. Ambas con chocolate caliente en mano salimos a caminar observando todo el lugar y mientras más caminábamos más nos alejábamos de toda el murmullo de gente.

Llegamos al final del largo pasillo del evento y nos apoyamos en un árbol que estaba al borde de un lago. Abracé a Elsa por la cintura y me apoyé en su pecho, sintiendo su calor y escuchando sus latidos junto con la paz que había en ese sitio, a los pocos minutos pude sentir que se ponía nerviosa, incluso se movía torpemente.

\- **Els, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quieres ir? ¿Te sientes mal?** –pregunté con calma

\- **Anna, quiero preguntarte algo… Si a partir de ahora las cosas cambian y te sientes incomoda podemos regresar a casa hoy mismo, no te preocupes por eso...** –dijo ella muy seria pero también nerviosa

\- **Dime, Els, qué pasa, ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?** –mi corazón comenzó a alborotarse, no sabía que esperar

\- **¿Por qué dijiste eso acerca de Aurora ayer?**

\- **Aurora… ¿Por qué sacas a tema a Aurora en un día como lo fue hoy?** –dije un poco desesperanzada

\- **Contéstame** –dijo firme

\- **Porqué no puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo que quisiera** –contesté tratando de no decir completamente mi razón

\- **¿Entonces por eso quisiste que me viera aquel día en los vestidores?** –nunca me había hablado sobre eso, sabía que Aurora le diría que fui yo la razón por la que entró a los vestidores, pero no estaba preparada para contestar el día que esto pasara – **¿Querías que se alejara de mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué así?**

\- **¿Elsa? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?** – dije un poco nerviosa

\- **Quiero saber… quiero entender por qué quieres alejarme de la única persona que me entendió por primera vez y me dio su amor sin importar nada.**

\- **Elsa…** -sentía que las cosas no iban a salir como esperaba y que mi esfuerzo por sacar " _la verdad"_ que yo pensaba de los sentimientos de Elsa hacía mí no sirvió de nada, ya que eso sólo fueron ideas mías – **Antes de que te diga todo, contéstame algo primero.**

- **Dime, Anna**

\- **¿Amas a Aurora?** –dije con un hilo de voz

\- **La quiero y se merece todo lo mejor de mí, posiblemente podría llegar a amarla.**

\- **Entiendo…** -sentía que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos lentamente. Pero en parte lo entendía, me lo merecía

\- **¿Me amas, Anna?** –la escuché levemente decir

\- **¿Cómo?** –dije mirándola a los ojos, mis ojos ya estaban vidriosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban salir pero un sonrojo se apoderó también de mi rostro.

\- **Dime, ¿me amas, Anna?**

\- **Claro que te amo, Elsa, porqué no voy a amar a mi herma-**

\- **No** –interrumpió – **¿Me amas… cómo hermana? O… ¿Cómo mujer?** –esto último lo dijo casi inaudible, mirándome fijamente, sintiendo toda la intensidad, la duda y el miedo en esa mirada.

Pasaron como 10 segundos donde nos vimos directamente a los ojos y mi expresión cambió, me molesté y ella se sorprendió. Me aparté y fui andando a la orilla del lago intentando aclarar mi mente mientras Elsa intentaba calmarme pensando lo peor.

\- **¿Cómo es posible que me preguntes algo así? Después de estarme reclamando las cosas que hice para tenerte para mi, hice mil y un cosas para que te dieras cuenta que quería que estuvieras conmigo, que quería que me pidieras perdón por abandonarme, por rechazarme sin razón, ¡Por qué para mi no había razón, Elsa! ¡No había razón! ¡Nunca me dijiste tus motivos, nunca! ¿Cómo esperabas que supiera que sólo querías protegerme? Además de eso me mentiste por años, y para acabar siempre llevando a tu _noviecita_ a la casa, restregándomela en la cara, riendo y dándose besos a escondidas intentando que no me diera cuenta de lo que hacías con ella ¿Enserio crees que no me daba cuenta que tratabas de esconderlo? ¡Elsa! ¡Sé todo lo que haces para fingir que no pasa nada! Sé cuando algo te molesta, incluso sé que cuando estás nerviosa no puedes ni abrir una maldita puerta, sé que tu mente se nubla y no piensas en nada más que en desaparecer, quise darte una lección ¡Una lección que duró 10 años! ¡Por Dios! ¡Y nunca aprendiste! ¿¡Ahora me vienes a reclamar lo que hago?!** –para este momento ya tenía los nervios de punta, estaba gritando y sin faltar las lagrimas de desesperación en mi rostro - **¿Y ahora te crees con el derecho de llegar y sencillamente preguntarme si te amo?** – vi como se acercaba lentamente a mi con una sonrisa - **¿Por qué te estás riendo? ¿Quién te crees? No te me acerques…**


	5. Mi Amor

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

Me acercaba lentamente a Anna ya sin duda alguna de lo que sentía por mi, al final todo lo que Kristoff y Olaf me dijeron era cierto. Anna me amaba de la misma forma que yo la amaba a ella y sólo era necesario que dejara a un lado aquel enorme temor que tenía de enfrentarla y confesarme.

Sé que este no es un tema fácil y normalmente las personas que lo viven suelen callar o incluso las cosas terminan muy mal, pero estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme por esta mujer. Esta mujer que me conoce tan bien a pesar de haber estado lejos tanto tiempo, a pesar de recibir sus rechazos tanto tiempo, está mujer que me ama con tanta intensidad cómo para destruirme y unir mis pedazos en un solo segundo.

No tenía dudas de lo que aquí pasaba, estaba feliz y estaba caminando poco a poco a hacía la persona que siempre he anhelado.

Ella me empujaba pero yo sé que es caprichosa, hace sus berrinches y solamente quiere que la abracen fuerte cuando las cosas la vuelven loca.

 _Me hace feliz saber que la única persona que quiere que la abrace cuando eso pasa sea yo._

La abracé por la cintura y dejé que dijera todo lo que quisiera, que me insultara incluso si quería, que me golpeara, arañara o mordiera si consideraba necesario, yo no la iba a soltar nunca más. Tras haberse calmado tomé su mentón con mis dedos e hice que me mirara a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules, brillantes por las lagrimas, esas mejillas sonrojadas por los calores de sus rabietas, era lo único que quería soportar el resto de mis días.

Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo, amando cada centímetro el cual me acercaba más y más a sus labios, sintiendo el calor que me hacía saber que pronto mis labios se unirían con los suyos.

Con los ojos cerrados, los sentidos despiertos, la respiración entrecortada y los sentimientos a flote tuve una de las mejores sensaciones. Nuestro primer beso lo atesoré en un rincón de mi memoria y este beso no hizo más que recordarme todo lo hermoso e inocente que sentí en ese momento, pero esta vez las dos sabíamos lo que hacíamos, esta vez las dos sabíamos todo el amor y lo que tuvimos que pasar para que esto fuera posible. Sus labios se movían al ritmo que los míos, como si supiéramos perfectamente hacía donde movernos y qué hacer para que este fuera perfecto, sus labios suaves eran lo único que podía sentir, su sabor era lo más delicioso que había probado. La tomé de la cintura y la atraje más a mi, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho para subir así hasta mis mejillas.

Un beso tan deseado, un beso tan romántico que se iba tornaba a uno tan pasional que nos costaba respirar. Si no fuera por los fuegos artificiales y las risas de los niños a lo lejos no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.

Lentamente fuimos separando nuestros labios no sin antes dar pequeños besos la una a la otra antes de que esto fuera posible. y al separarnos nos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas, saboreando, sintiendo, amando el momento.

- **Te amo** –dijimos al unísono

Las dos sonreímos y nos dimos pequeños besos fugaces antes de decidir volver a la cabaña y hablar todo lo que teníamos que hablar.

Dentro de esta nos quitamos los abrigos y fuimos a la sala, yo fui a preparar algo de café y chocolate para la larga charla que nos esperaba.

Estuvimos hablando por horas sin darnos cuenta de que ya se hacía de madrugada. Nuestro amor, nuestro amor prohibido siempre ha estado presente para nosotras, siempre había sido capaz de ser correspondido pero no nos atrevíamos a hablar, esperábamos que la otra hablara o no era el momento para hacerlo. Nos enamoramos desde el inicio y nada de lo que vivimos hizo que ese amor desapareciera, para mi, a pesar de querer, respetar y valorar a Aurora, siempre estuve segura que nunca sería lo mismo, nunca se podría comparar al enorme amor que siento por Anna, volviendo a casa me tocará hablar con ella, porqué no se merece que le haga esto, quizás no le diga toda la verdad, quizá sí, todo dependerá de cómo se tornen las cosas.

Ya era muy tarde así que nos dispusimos a dormir, a pesar de habernos confesado los nervios seguían dentro de nosotras, habían temas que no habíamos tocado, puede que hubiese sido demasiado pronto o no, pero creo que en el fondo sabíamos que esas cosas no se planean, y si iba a pasar algo era cuestión de vivir el momento sin preocuparnos de que fuera perfecto o no, así que nos pusimos la pijama y entramos directamente a la cama sin prestar mucha atención a nuestros cuerpos.

Aún nos quedaba un día entero para hablar sobre lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante y en la noche ya partiríamos de vuelta a la ciudad.

Nos acomodamos de manera que nos miráramos directamente como la primer noche, y estuvimos así unos minutos en los cuales era inevitable comenzar a besarnos nuevamente.


	6. Siempre

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

Todo comenzó lento, incluso inocente si puede decirse, sintiendo nuestro labios, saboreándonos poco a poco. Anna introdujo lentamente sus manos debajo de mi camisa y las fue subiendo palpando mi abdomen con aquellas pequeñas pero que en ese momento se sentían frías, manos. No es necesario decir que soy una persona sensible y que mi cuerpo reacciona muy rápido a este tipo de estímulos, así que en pocos minutos de estar haciendo esta actividad mi miembro despertó, Anna lo sintió y solamente sonrió en nuestros besos.

Yo sabía como era ella y lo mucho que le gustaba jugar conmigo, pero nunca habíamos llegado a esta situación, por lo que no tenía idea de como podían desenvolverse las cosas. La respiración se volvía pesada y nuestros cuerpos pedían más, pero no quería hacer algo indebido, por encima de todo lo que la deseaba también la iba a respetar.

Sentí como su lengua trataba de darse paso en mi boca, me estremecí y comencé igualmente a acariciarla con la mía. Rápidamente intensificó el beso más y más, me encantaba saber que le gustaba lo que hacía, lamí un poco más sus labios de arriba a abajo repartiendo pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior para hacer de aquello algo más pasional.

Sabía que Anna deseaba esto, no soy tan inocente o torpe como se cree, yo también notaba las miradas me daba aquellos días en la alberca de nuestra casa, sabía perfectamente que mi pene le causaba cierto morbo, pero no iba a usarlo como única herramienta para excitarla en estas situaciones. Quería amarla y sentirla en su totalidad, adorar su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios. Era tímida, pero en el momento que Anna me _confirmara_ lo que deseaba lo iba a cumplir con seguridad.

\- **Anna…** \- dije entre sollozos excitada.

\- **Elsa... Mi Elsa, no tengas miedo** \- decía Anna mientras rozaba lentamente su mano en mi entrepierna. - **Hazme el amor...**

Sólo eso bastó para traerla conmigo en mi regazo cuando me senté en la cama y comenzar a besarla con mucha más pasión, dejando salir suspiros largos por el aire que sentía salir de mis pulmones de la inmensa excitación que comenzaba a emanar de mi sistema, mis manos comenzaron a cobrar vida y recorrían su espalda de arriba a abajo mientras la escuchaba soltar pequeños suspiros.

Anna por su parte no perdía el tiempo, mientras sentía como con mis manos iba recorriendo su espalda, con timidez fue liberando mi miembro de la prisión del pantalón del pijama, noté como le costaba así que me separé un poco y la ayudé con eso, al momento de sacarlo completamente noté como su expresión cambió, ella solamente lo había visto aquella vez hace poco más de tres años, se quedó quieta admirándolo, incluso podría decir que su excitación aumentó, sus suspiros eran largos y pesados. Tomó mi pene entre sus pequeñas manos, la sensación fue deliciosa aunque notaba como no sabía qué hacer.

Tomé su mentón para que me viera directamente, había un enorme cantidad de deseo en el aire, en sus ojos, pupilas dilatadas y la piel completamente sensible a caricias. Anna aún sentada en mis piernas empezó a mover las caderas para estimularme sobre la ropa, sólo sus finas bragas eran lo único que separaba mi miembro de toda sus feminidad.

* * *

Elsa fue despojando con cuidado a Anna de su camisa, única prenda que usaba para dormir a parte de las panties, a pesar de ser muy coqueta con su hermana la mayoría del tiempo, esta acción no hizo mas que sonrojarla y esto fue enormemente adorable para Elsa, para tranquilizarla comenzó a repartir besos con adoración por su mandíbula, por su cuello, por sus pecosos hombros y el centro de sus pechos, estos últimos tomándolos cada uno entre sus manos, siempre tuvo razón, los pechos de Anna era suaves y eran perfectos para sus manos, los amasó un poco, acariciando de arriba a abajo, en círculos y sintiendo todo el calor que transmitía la piel de su pequeña hermana, sentía que quemaba al contacto.

Tras repartir caricias, decidió que era hora de saborearlo directamente, dando besos lentamente fue subiendo hasta su pezón derecho dónde besó y lamió suavemente hasta hacer que sus pezones se pusieran duros y de los labios de Anna salieran los primeros gemidos de placer, posteriormente pasó a hacerlo en su otro seno. Mientras se deleitaba con los pezones de su adorable Anna, levantó la mirada para verla, la imagen de amor y deseo que tanto soñó, que tanto pensó en sus fantasías ahora era realidad, su Anna, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los senos al aire, sólo para ella y su deleite.

Elsa la tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama con cuidado, se colocó de rodillas sobre ella y comenzó a desvestirse, primero su camisa, la cual hizo que sus senos quedaran al aire, senos que no pasaron desapercibidos para Anna ya que se quedó fascinada al tenerlos tan cerca de si. Posteriormente siguió con su pantalón el cual ya estaba prácticamente abajo al tener su miembro al aire, Anna no hacía nada más que admirarla.

Las veces en que Anna había visto a Elsa desnuda eran relativamente nulas, en sus recuerdos sólo estaba la Elsa de 18 años sobre su cama y haberla admirado con ropa muy ceñida por el agua de la piscina, pero estas no eran nada a comparación a lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

\- **Eres hermosa, Elsa** – dijo Anna con total admiración - **Todo lo que tienes para mostrar, todo lo que mis ojos ahora tienen delante... Nunca me cansaré de decirte lo hermosa y seductora que eres.**

\- **Mi belleza es opacada por cada una de las miles de pecas que hay en tu cuerpo, Princesa** –decía Elsa mientras repartía besos en las miles de pecas que formaban las constelaciones en su rostro, aquellas que tanto amaba

\- **Siempre tienes las palabras correctas y te preocupas hasta en estas situaciones** –miraba Anna con mucho amor conmovida

\- **Desde pequeña prometí que te cuidaría hasta el ultimo día de mi vida**

Comenzaron otra ronda de besos mientras que Elsa aprovechaba para quitar la última prenda del cuerpo de su amada. Lentamente sacó las bragas de ella y la dejó por algún lado de la habitación que era testigo de aquella demostración de amor. Se separaron para tomar aire donde Elsa miró directamente a Anna buscando su aprobación, esta le sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso.

Tomó unos segundos para observarla, su Princesa, su todo, la mujer de sus sueños que ahora estaba completamente desnuda, la palabra perfección no le era suficiente para describir a aquella mujer. Era su adoración y ahora estaba entre sus brazos, a su merced. Tomó con delicadeza su cintura y pasó sus manos por toda la extensión de sus largas y suaves piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos apretándolos un poco, tomó sus piernas con cuidado y las separó observando así por completo la intimidad de su Anna, nunca se imaginó que pudiera hacer que su hermana se humedeciera de esa manera y por supuesto que tenía que probar aquella maravilla. Bajó lentamente su rostro repartiendo besos por sus muslos para posteriormente invadir su intimidad con la lengua, lamiendo desde abajo hasta el clítoris, saboreando todo lo que podía haciendo que Anna soltara gemidos cada vez más fuertes.

* * *

Anna no dejaba de gemir, sintiendo como la recorría por completo con mi lengua. Sentí como me agarraba de los cabellos para que me hundiera más en su sexo y yo no tenía planeado apartarme de ahí, lo que más le enloquecía era cuando metía su clítoris entre mis labios, lo succionaba y con mi lengua lo acariciaba en círculos. Pasaron pocos minutos en los cuales sus líquidos invadían mi boca y sus espasmos aumentaban, todo indicando que un orgasmo estaba a punto de suceder.

Cuando ocurrió el cuerpo de Anna dio un vuelco y un liquido salía de su cuerpo regándose en mi boca, para posteriormente ir calmando sus temblores, de inmediato quiso apartarse ya que le dio vergüenza la idea de que aquella sustancia tuviera contacto con mis labios pero todo aquello se esfumó en el momento que me vio relamiendo y saboreándolo por completo.

Subí por su cuerpo en un camino de besos hasta sus labios, aquí ella probó restos de sus jugos, donde nuestros besos continuaron hasta que sentí como de forma tímida tomaba mi punto de placer entre sus manos. Lenta pero segura comenzaba a estimularlo de arriba a abajo haciendo un poco de presión en cada movimiento, mi respiración se entrecortaba y mi miembro comenzaba a palpitar, buscaba la forma de abarcarlo todo, con una mano estimulaba el largo de este y con la otra acariciaba delicadamente el glande, mientras hacia esto bajó su rostro hacía mis senos y comenzó a estimular mis pezones con su lengua, me estaba encantando lo que estaba haciendo y un poco de líquido pre-seminal salió de mi pene, ella sonrió sonrojada, le daba gusto saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero yo no quería terminar de esta forma.

Tomé sus manos retirándolas de mi pene y las besé con cariño, dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro la recosté nuevamente en la cama y me situé encima de ella quedando entre sus piernas, ella rápidamente entendió mis intenciones y se puso un poco nerviosa.

\- **Si quieres podemos dejar esto para otra ocasión y dormir, recuerda, yo nunca te voy a presionar** –le dije mirándola a los ojos.

\- **No quiero dormir, Elsa** –dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos – **Quiero hacer el amor contigo.**

La besé unos minutos más mientras con mis manos descendí hasta acariciar con cariño sus piernas, situada en medio las separé nuevamente, para tranquilizarla comencé a acariciar su torso con las yemas de mis dedos, sintiendo su piel cálida y sensible. _De las mejores cosas que mis ojos ven cuando estamos en estás situaciones, es observar como sus pezones reaccionan y se endurecen al sentir mis manos sobre su piel._

Besé sus piernas y me dispuse a colocar la punta de mi pene en su entrada. Al ser virgen estaba consiente que debía hacer esto lentamente y que si llegase a entrar no debía meterla completa, era nuestra primera vez y con sentirnos mutuamente y hacerla sentir bien a ella primordialmente me bastaba.

Me incorporé un poco para estar sobre ella sin dejar todo mi peso encima y lentamente fui introduciéndome dentro de ella.

Las palabras no me son suficiente para describir lo que sentía, era caliente y muy húmedo, me apretaba de una manera indescriptible, mientras más avanzaba en su interior más me apretaba y más me encantaba, tanto ella como yo sollozábamos con cada centímetro más que me introducía en su interior. Iba lentamente, viendo las reacciones que Anna ofrecía, donde en cualquier indicio de dolor insoportable estaba dispuesta a parar.

Ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza pero me decía que estaba bien, que continuara. Logré meter más de la mitad de mi miembro y lo dejé ahí. Quería que se acostumbrara a la sensación.

\- **¿Estás bien, Anna?** –pregunté preocupada entre todo el deseo

\- **Sí, mi Elsa, estoy bien, eres la mejor persona con la cual pude haber hecho esto, eres la mejor y la única con quien me veo haciéndolo.** – me decía mientras colocaba las manos en mis mejillas y me miraba con mucho amor

Después de minutos me confirmó que podía moverme, con paciencia comencé a mecer mi pelvis, entraba y salía con mucho cuidado, empapando de sensaciones placenteras nuestro inicio, y en pocos minutos aquel rostro que mostraba un poco de dolor comenzó a tranquilizarse y con ello comenzaron los gemidos, por lo que mis movimientos comenzaron a ser un poco más rápidos.

Mientras nos besábamos iba penetrándola con calma pero ya segura de que no le hacía daño, no quería ser brusca por dejarme guiar por mis deseos.

Mis labios bajaron hasta sus pechos y jugaba con ellos todo lo que quería mientras la embestía con más fuerza ahora, a Anna le estaba encantando y a mi mucho más, tomé sus piernas y las coloqué sobre mis hombros, con ello buscaba penetrarla de una manera más placentera, funcionó ya que no era capaz de ocultar sus gemidos, aquellos que notaba que intentaba callar por vergüenza, su vagina lubricaba mucho más con ello facilitando todavía más la penetración.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué para volver a situarla en mi regazo, llevaba el control de los movimientos, viendo a qué velocidad debía introducirme en ella y la fuerza correcta para las embestidas, no era experta en esto, esta era también mi primera vez, pero al ser Anna tan transparente podía darme cuenta qué práctica le gustaba más muy rápido.

Todo esto buscando su mayor placer, al momento de volver a introducirme en ella las dos gemimos al unísono, la penetración fue más profunda y estábamos perdiéndonos en las sensaciones de lo que estábamos haciendo, era hasta irreal todo esto, tenia miedo de acabar antes de que Anna estuviera satisfecha así que intentaba distraerme cuidando cada detalle a nuestro al rededor, cada molestia que pudiera presentarse. Sólo unos cuantos minutos más bastaron para que las dos tuviéramos un orgasmo intenso.

Liberé todo mi semen dentro de ella, _ya luego sería bueno ver lo de nuestros métodos anticonceptivos,_ el calor vertido dentro de Anna era suficiente para hacerme sentir en el paraíso después de tan intensa experiencia. Poco a poco las ligeras penetraciones que seguía manteniendo después de haber terminado fueron disminuyendo y caímos en la cama, ella sobre mi aún sin sacar mi pene de su interior, respirando agitadamente, suspirando y dándonos besos impregnados de amor nos miramos a los ojos.

\- **¿Ya tenías planeado que esto pasara al venir aquí, no?** –le sonreí

\- **Vamos, no me digas que no se te había pasado por la mente** –me dijo riendo y con una mirada coqueta.

\- **Pues no te voy a decir que no, pero tampoco era lo principal que rondaba en mi mente, _pequeña pervertida_** –le sonreí mientras le daba un rápido beso en la nariz.

\- **Te amo.** –me dijo con una sonrisa sincera

\- **Te amo más, Anna, no te imaginas cuánto**. –dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

- **¿Me prometes que vamos a estar siempre juntas?**

 **\- Siempre.**

* * *

Desde entonces nunca más nos volvimos a separar, mi mudanza a Londres ocurrió y Anna yéndose conmigo. Ella se hizo muy buena amiga de mis compañeros de vida y siempre recordamos los momentos en los cuales fuimos tercas y miedosas, pero ya no lo recordamos como una mala etapa, solamente como algo que nos guió a encontrar y corresponder este amor tan profundo que mantenemos ahora y esperamos tener hasta el ultimo día de nuestra vida, no diré que todo será perfecto de ahora en adelante, tendremos que luchar y vivir con las adversidades que esto implica, pero con prudencia y mucho amor esto puede ser posible.

* * *

 _Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! No soy buena con este tipo de cosas, pero esta es una historia que se me ocurrió ayer en la madrugada, tenía muchas ideas pero algo me motivo a escribir esta en particular, puede que haya sido mi humor o algo más, pero bueno. Muchas gracias nuevamente, esta es mi primer historia, propia, en FF. Espero les haya gustado o entretenido al menos :)_

 _He hecho algunas ilustraciones inspirada en la historia y estaré posteando algunas más. Si gustas verlas, en mi perfil está el username de mi Tumblr._

 _Saludos, Elsanna Shippers!_


	7. Epílogo

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, s** **on propiedad de Disney**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

Poco a poco mi corazón fue latiendo cada vez más fuerte, sabía que esto posiblemente no arreglaría nada, pero no perdía nada con intentar, si las cosas empeoraban haría lo que fuera por que esto no afectara en nada a Anna, mucho menos ahora.

Tomé el teléfono de la mesa y marqué con suma lentitud los números en mi cabeza, el tiempo que me tomó presionarlos fue más que nada por los nervios que me comían internamente, esta llamada era lo más difícil que había hecho en años. Escuché timbrar dos veces hasta que alguien levantó la bocina del otro lado…

 **\- ¿Bueno, quién habla?** – Contestó en una voz tranquila y firme

* * *

 **TIEMPO ANTES**

Nuestra relación nunca había estado mejor, todos los días al despertar tenemos o un encuentro _caluroso_ o momento lleno de amor y besos al por mayor, nuestros horarios libres entre semana para comer topan en algún punto y este es el mejor momento para ambas en el día, ya sea de sólo una hora o medía hora como mínimo, hacemos de este una experiencia tierna y llena de amor.

Nadie en la ciudad tiene idea de nuestros lazos sanguíneos, no es como que lo mantengamos fielmente en secreto, nosotras actuamos como pareja en público, pero hasta la fecha no se ha tenido que dar mucha información sobre nosotras.

Kristoff trabaja en una corporación que se encarga del financiamiento de las empresas pequeñas en la ciudad, sigue manteniéndose soltero con la idea de que él no puede estar con alguien mientras no tenga una vida estable, es un hombre de ir y venir por todos lados. Olaf, sigue estudiando medicina, por lo que es poco frecuente que lo veamos, pero siempre tratamos de acordar una o dos fechas al mes para reunirnos todos. Este ya encontró a su persona poco después del primer año que llegamos a Londres, un chico británico, corpulento, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos miel, se ganó el corazón de mi pequeño, alegre y amoroso compañero.

Por mi trabajo y algunos proyectos que hago en casa por internet podemos costearnos los pagos de la casa como todos en general, desde el primer año donde pude administrar todo dejé de recibir dinero de mis padres, este no fue negado de mi parte de mala manera, no, ya vivía lejos de casa, trabajaba y estaba consiente que no toda la vida iba a estar recibiendo dinero de ellos, así que fue el momento para romper ese lazo económico con ellos.

Durante el año administramos el dinero para nuestras necesidades indispensables, para el mantenimiento y conseguir cosas para la casa que poco a poco va creciendo, también nos mantenemos ahorrando para ir a visitar a nuestros padres a Noruega en vacaciones.

Después de dos años de establecernos y ahorrar, nuestras primeras vacaciones en casa fueron espectaculares, nunca habíamos convivido tanto con nuestros padres, ellos al no tenernos en casa, calculaban y reservaban días en su trabajo para estar completamente disponibles todo ese periodo de tiempo en el cual estaríamos y así poder tener unas vacaciones familiares perfectas. Nuestras demostraciones afectivas disminuían por obvias razones en estos días, pero todas las noches cuando la puerta de mi antigua habitación; para eso convenientemente nuestros padres utilizaron la habitación de Anna como un almacén, así que las dos teníamos que dormir juntas; nos amábamos en silencio y cautela.

En una ocasión salí con Aurora, esto a Anna no le agradó del todo pero confiaba en mí, y luego esa noche se la cobró. La historia de Anna y mía llegó por fin sus oídos y esta solamente dijo que ya lo sospechaba, por lo tanto de su parte también teníamos un apoyo, así fue como también supe que conoció a una Doctora un día que fue a entregar unos documentos al hospital de la ciudad, su nombre es Angelina mejor conocida como la _Dra. Maléfica_ , al final de nuestra salida la pude ver y me di cuenta que su apodo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, esa mujer además de algo mayor y a pesar de tener una apariencia muy atractiva, era bastante impresionante la imagen fría que tenía, pero esta al momento en que se vio con Aurora cambió a completo amor, _bien dicen que uno no debe juzgar a simple vista._ Siempre supe que Aurora era una de las mejores personas que pude conocer y estaba enormemente feliz por ella por haber encontrado a alguien que le demostrara tanto amor en una sola mirada.

Después del mes que nos quedábamos en Noruega siempre que regresábamos a casa, los primeros días eran difíciles, tanto a mi como a Anna nos costaba despedirnos de nuestros padres, ahora que todo estaba bien después de tantos años que estuvimos separados ya era la etapa de nuestras vida en que nos volvimos independientes y teníamos que dejar el nido.

Nuestra familia nunca había estado mejor, mis sueños, mis pasiones y mis aspiraciones estaban completadas hasta la fecha, todo estaba donde tenía que estar en ese momento, pero esta paz, esta felicidad tenían que cobrar factura en algún momento, teníamos un secreto enorme el cual no estábamos preparadas aún para enfrentar a las personas más importantes en el mundo cuando lo supieran.

* * *

Nuestras terceras vacaciones iban transcurriendo muy bien, pero en estas estuvo el día en que todo lo que habíamos cosechado, toda la unión familiar que había nacido últimamente fue truncada en un solo día.

Era el cumpleaños de Anna y mi padre recibió una llamada la cual ocasionó que se retirara un momento, había dicho que regresaría a casa más tarde y que por lo mismo no hiciéramos otros planes porque no se quería perder el cumpleaños de su pequeña, era el primer cumpleaños de alguna de las dos que teníamos en casa desde que vivíamos lejos, mi madre por su parte fue a comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena que haríamos y pasaría a comprarle algo a Anna al mall, así que teníamos la casa para nosotras unas tres horas por lo menos.

Pusimos una película en la TV de la sala y así estuvimos la mayor parte del tiempo mientras estuvimos solas, sin faltar nuestros besos y nuestros cariños entre esta. Pero en un momento en el cual Anna se levantó para ir a la cocina por algo de tomar a los pocos minutos me llamó porque necesitaba una mano con algo, despreocupada fui y sólo la vi recargada en unos de los estantes con únicamente el mantel de cocina, obviamente esto no lo iba a dejar pasar, nuestro único momento en el cual podíamos amarnos libremente era en las noches y teníamos que ser muy cuidadosas de no hacer mucho ruido, así que no iba a desaprovechar esto. Había tenido en la mente hacerlo las horas que pasaron antes pero no quería hostigar a Anna, quizás ella solo quería pasar un tarde tranquila en su cumpleaños por lo que no le di indicios de que quería algo, pero con esto, fue suficiente para saber que lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Fui acercándome lentamente a ella, con mis brazos la cargué para hacer que se sentara en aquel mueble y mientras me posicionaba entre sus piernas iba acariciando todo lo largo de estas con mis manos, esto a ella le encantaba. Nuestros besos iban aumentando y el calor de nuestros cuerpos igual, sin mencionar nuestra necesidad.

 **\- ¿Por qué te pones esto?** – refiriéndome al mantel **– Sabes que terminaré quitándotelo** – le dije mientras sonreía en nuestro beso.

 **\- Porque me encanta que me desvistas, Els** \- Me dijo con enorme deseo mirándome a los ojos.

Nuestra entrega fue tal que no nos importaba nada, los gemidos de Anna eran fuertes y mis embestidas igual. La hice apoyarse en la mesa mientras la penetraba más fuerte por detrás, tan perdidas en el deseo, tan perdidas en nuestra demostración de amor y necesidad que no nos dimos cuenta cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió. No nos dio tiempo siquiera de taparnos cuando…

 **\- Chicas, adivinen a quien encontré de camino, al parecer no era la única qu** – La sonrisa de mi madre se esfumó completamente al vernos.

 **\- ¿Dónde pongo esto, ciel** \- seguido de mi madre, mi padre venía con el montón de bolsas en mano y al vernos estas cayeron al suelo.

Nosotras aterrorizadas nos comenzábamos a vestir, no falta decir que los nervios nos traicionaban y esta tarea era cien veces más complicada con aquellos ojos encima nuestra.

 **\- ¡ELSA! ¡ANNA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HACEN ESTO?!** –decía mi padre visiblemente molesto, aguantándose las lágrimas y las ganas de lanzar todo lo que tenía alrededor y no dudo incluso de querer golpear a alguien…

 **\- Padre, por favor, ustedes no tiene la culpa de nada, esto… esto nació de nosotras…**

 **\- ¡NO! ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? ¿DESDE CUÁNDO?**

 **\- Siempre…** -le contestaba con la mirada agachada, con las lágrimas brotando a montón y con una Anna a mi lado con las palmas tapando su rostro lleno de lágrimas - **Y nos correspondimos desde hace casi 5 años.**

 **\- ¡¿CINCO AÑOS?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO NOS DIMOS CUENTA?! ¡CON RAZÓN TAN UNIDAS DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO! ¿CON RAZÓN ME ROGASTE TANTO IRTE A VIVIR A LONDRES CON ELSA, NO?** – dijo dirigiéndose a Anna, ella solo seguía sollozando detrás de mí - **¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡SI TANTO VALOR TUVIERON PARA HACER ESTA ATROCIDAD, TEN EL VALOR DE CONTESTARME AHORA!**

 **\- S-sí…** \- Dijo Anna después de calmarse –, **Todo lo que recuerdas de 5 años para acá ha sido por esto. Pero, por favor, entiendan que el amor que hay entre nosotras siempre ha estado ahí, siempre nos hemos amado, ustedes sufrían por nuestro distanciamiento cuando éramos adolescentes, ahora estamos juntas, sé que es difícil de entender, mamá, papá, pero créanme que cuando les digo esto, es de corazón, es verdad, yo amo a Elsa, siempre la he amado y no habrá nada que haga que me separe de ella.** – esto último a pesar de que seguía nerviosa y llorando lo dijo tomando de mi mano. Yo la tomé fuerte y estaba dispuesta a todo lo que tuviera que hacer para que esto no la derrumbara.

 **\- ¡PERO NO ASÍ! ¡LAS QUERÍAMOS JUNTAS, SÍ, PERO COMO HERMANAS! NO COMO…**

 **\- ESTO…** –Esto último lo dijo mi madre, ella también estaba enojada, pero no se exaltaba como lo hacía mi padre.

 **\- Entiéndanos por favor o al menos inténtenlo, nos amamos, y nadie, ni siquiera ust–**

Fui callada por una cachetada de mi padre, mi padre. Aquel hombre que tanto quiero, quien nunca me había siquiera gritado, quien nunca me había tocado ningún cabello. El golpe fue tan fuerte que terminé apoyada en la mesa con sangre brotando de mi nariz y a punto de caer de esta, Anna gritó y corrió a mi dirección buscando ayudarme.

 **\- ¡AGÐAR! ¡SÉ QUE ESTO ESTA MAL, PERO GOLPEANDO A TU HIJA NO VAS A ARREGLAR NADA!**

 **\- ¡ELLA YA NO ES MI HIJA, DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE PUSO LOS OJOS EN SU HERMANA DEJÓ DE SERLO!** – Mi padre no podía con su palabras, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas pero no supe descifrar si era por el dolor de lo que decía o por tanta ira. – **¡VÁYANSE DE MI CASA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLAS!**

 **\- ¡PAPÁ!** –Anna contestó gritando entre lagrimas

 **\- ¡NO, ANNA, EL PADRE QUE TANTO TE AMÓ QUEDÓ ENTERRADO EL DÍA QUE CORRESPONDISTE ESTE AMOR! ENSERIO, ¿ACASO NO PENSARON EN NADA? ¿EN QUÉ IBAN A PENSAR LAS PERSONAS? ¿EN NOSOTROS?**

 **\- Por favor, Elsa, Anna, suban, tomen sus cosas y retírense, en esta casa ya no son bienvenidas, no sé qué pensaban, no sé si pensaron que nosotros lo íbamos a aceptar de buenas a primeras o qué, pero aquí están las consecuencias de sus actos. Elsa, sabemos perfectamente tu condición y que amaras a una mujer nunca nos iba a importar… Pero hay millones de mujeres en el mundo ¡¿Por qué te fijaste en una de las únicas que no debías amar?! Váyanse, antes de que yo también me ponga histérica** – decía mi madre con dolor pero firmeza.

Ambas subimos las escaleras, Anna ayudándome mientras aún me componía del golpe.

Estando solas sin importarme el dolor de mi rostro la abracé con fuerza, sabía que Anna era quien más le afectaría esto, ella sufrió por años por la familia rota que tuvimos y que esto estuviera pasando de nuevo y en estas circunstancias era algo que la estaba destrozando. Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte entre mis brazos, sus gritos a pesar de ser obstruidos por estar apoyada en mi pecho se escuchaban y yo no podía hacer nada más para evitarlos. Me sentía tan impotente, pero sabía que este día tenía que llegar algún día. Solamente no estábamos preparadas para esto. _No lo estábamos…_

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de aquella casa, ninguno de nuestros padres nos dirigió la palabra desde entonces. No es justo decir que son necios y que esto es comparable al berrinche que tuvo Anna por años, no, esto tenía un fundamento enorme y las dos lo entendíamos.

Volvimos a Londres con un dolor inmenso en el alma, pero sabíamos que debíamos continuar con nuestras vidas a pesar de lo que pasó sabíamos que nuestro amor valía la pena.

Por un tiempo este se enfrió un poco, era comprensible, mis tratos con Anna volvieron ser más como una protectora, como alguien que veía por ella todas las noches que lloraba, Anna dejó de hacer sus actividades, dejó de ir al trabajo, ya no quería salir más, ni los fines de semana que siempre íbamos al campo a tener un momento de paz lejos de todo el ajetreo de la ciudad, incluso dejó de comer adecuadamente, pero yo no desistía, como cuando éramos pequeñas la procuraba y la alentaba a comer cuando subía la cena o el desayuno hasta la habitación donde ya se la pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, esto podría ser tierno para unos pero para mí era un dolor verla así. La luz de sus ojos, aquella que siempre estuvo ahí, en esos alegres y vivos ojos aguamarina se había ido.

Pero ella no me hacía a un lado, ella no me ignoraba, sabía muy bien cómo se estaba comportando pero estaba estancada en su dolor y mientras lloraba todas las noches me pedía perdón, me decía entre lagrimas mientras me abrazaba fuerte que el inmenso amor que sentía por mí era lo único que la mantenía viva, que le daba fuerzas para intentar seguir adelante, pero le dolía pensar que podía arruinarlo todo, se había descuidado y no veía fin a su sufrimiento.

Por mi parte jamás dejaría que ella tocará el suelo, nunca la dejaría caer, por cada tropiezo que tuviera yo iba a estar ahí para tomarla de la mano y no dejarla caer o debajo para sostenerla fuerte entre mis brazos, por cada lagrima yo iba a estar ahí para no permitir que siguieran cayendo mientras las limpiaba con mis besos.

Si antes había sido detallista con ella ahora todo lo que salía de mi era amor, compromiso y comprensión en cualquier cosa. Arreglé todo para que su estado no afectara a los proyectos que tenía, tanto mis amigos y yo la llevábamos a nuevos lugares, conocer nuevos horizontes, nuevas experiencias que lograran llenar aquel doloroso vacío, llenarle de nuevos recuerdos el alma y el corazón para que de ellos formase una nueva perspectiva todos los días y pudiera ver que las cosas no se habían acabado, que me tenía a mi y a personas que la amaban, que nos amaban y nunca le dejaríamos jamás.

Con el tiempo sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo que tanto amaba y su sonrisa volvía a ser tan resplandeciente como recordaba. Unos cuantos meses pasaron y la Anna que conocía volvió, y ahora amándome de una manera que jamás imaginé. Todo el amor y la atención que le dediqué todos aquellos meses fue devuelto a mí en sus cariños, en sus _apapachos_ y en la forma en la cual me miraba cada día al despertar a mi lado.

* * *

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Un fin de semana que volvía de casa de Kristoff, quien me pidió que le ayudara con un cliente que quería una nueva imagen corporativa para su comercio, al abrir la puerta de casa me encontré con que todo estaba oscuro y mientras iba dando pasos hacía la sala una tenue luz aparecía desde arriba de las escaleras, esto me pareció extraño pero no tuve un mal presentimiento por lo que con tranquilidad me quité el abrigo, coloqué mis cosas en la sala y subí al cuarto principal.

De camino notaba como todo el pasillo estaba cubierto de pétalos y unas pequeñas velas moradas con un delicioso olor a chocolate me dirigían a la habitación. Sonriendo caminé hacia ella con el corazón alborotado, y al abrir la puerta pude ver a mi pequeño ángel de rojos cabellos y preciosas pecas sobre su cuerpo sobre la cama, sin ninguna prenda encima esperando por mí. Me quedé observándola unos segundos, perdida en sus encantos hasta que habló.

 **\- ¿Vas a venir o tengo que ir por ti, _tontita?_** –decía de forma seductora pero vacilona a la vez

 **\- Mi Anna…** -dije encantada mirando cómo se acercaba a mi moviéndose de forma sensual.

 **\- Hoy desperté y me di cuenta que no hay razón por la cual postergar esto más...** –dijo antes de besarme con pasión

Ella se refería a las relaciones, desde que pasó aquello en la cocina en casa de nuestros padres nosotras no habíamos vuelto a tocarnos, nuestras necesidades carnales fueron suplidas por la entrega y atención mutua, por ayudarnos y ayudarla con nuestro dolor para poder superar lo que habíamos pasado, ya casi se cumplía el año desde entonces así que nuestro deseo estaba por los cielos.

Anna me llevó a la cama, me recostó y comenzó a desvestirme con mucha paciencia besando cada parte de mi cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto. Pasaba mis manos por sus hombros, deslizándolas por toda su silueta, su piel se erizó y yo sonreía mientras ella seguía besando cada parte de mi.

Volvimos a besarnos, necesitábamos sentirnos la una con la otra, una dosis mutua; nuestros besos eran una droga para nosotras; nos acariciábamos de arriba a abajo. Anna conocía cada rincón de mi cuerpo y yo conocía cada parte de sus ser.

Quise incorporarme y con ello abrazarla pero ella me lo impidió

 **\- No, esta noche es para ti. Todo lo que pase será para satisfacerte por completo, esta será una de mis formas de agradecerte por todo y todo lo que te quiero dar el resto de mi vida, Els.** -me decía mientras me miraba con amor

 **\- No tiene que agradecerme nada, Anna, sabes que todo lo que hago por ti es de cora** -

 **\- Shhh... tú sólo déjate amar** -me calló con un beso mientras jugaba con mis cabellos.

Mientras miraba con inmenso amor cada movimiento que Anna hacía noté como iba descendiendo con besos por todo mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo reaccionaba y mi miembro no tardó en ponerse duro, agarraba las sábanas con fuerza a mis costados.

Anna seguía descendiendo y con paciencia aproximó su boca a mi punto de placer, comenzó a lamerlo y saborearlo rodeando con su lengua toda la extensión de el, me encantaba cuando con la punta de su lengua acariciaba lentamente el glande y luego de ello lo succionaba como si de un dulce de cereza se tratara.

Tanto placer me hacía gemir mientras trataba de ahogar tanta tensión acariciando su cabello, la lengua de Anna era mi perdición; ella era mi única experiencia en el sexo oral pero estaba segura que sabía hacerlo como nadie; estaba segura de eso porque Anna me conocía tan bien.

Mientras metía y sacaba mi pene de su boca a un ritmo adecuado el cual no era ni tan apresurado ni tan pausado que me permitía sentir mucho más el calor y la suavidad de su boca y lengua, todo aquello sin dejar de observar atentamente sus movimientos, puede incluso ser demasiado pervertido de mi parte, pero verla haciendo eso era delicioso. Conocía tanto de mí que sólo bastaban unos minutos para que de mi miembro expulsara todo el semen que gustosamente aceptaba en su boca, siempre tuve conflicto con la idea de que no le gustara recibirlo pero ella me demostraba que no le desagradaba.

Anna limpiaba toda la extensión de mi miembro para luego con su lengua trazar el camino para subir por mi cuerpo, incorporándose para volver a besarme mientras con sus movimientos iba frotando su feminidad con mi punto de placer. Los movimientos de Anna eran perfectos, estaban al ritmo exacto del cual hacía que volviera a estar erecta en pocos segundos.

Con sus manos tomó mis mejillas y me miró a los ojos donde pude ver aquella mirada tan ennegrecida por el enorme deseo que se impregnó en ella, con una mano tomó mi pene y lo colocó en posición para que la penetrara directamente, cuando estuvo lista bajó sus caderas poco a poco mientras que yo con mis manos la sostenía por cualquier cosa. Mi pene se abría paso por su estrecha entrada y en el transcurso de ello nos mirábamos y gemíamos tras la sensación que hace tanto no sentíamos, poco tardó en empezar a subir y bajar sus caderas, ella tomó mis manos y las aprisionó sobre mi cabeza mientras me besaba con locura, todos los movimientos eran hechos por ella, quería hacerme sentir bien _y vaya que lo lograba,_ con una maestría movía sus caderas metiendo y sacando mi pene una y otra vez.

Tanto ella como yo estábamos fuera de razón, me solté de su agarre y coloqué mis manos en su trasero donde comencé a subirla y bajarla con más fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Noté como mi miembro comenzaba a palpitar y con ello las paredes de mi amada comenzaban a contraerse, los gemidos que compartíamos hacían una sinfonía en el ambiente que sólo podía existir en mis sueños más salvajes junto a ella, nos movíamos acompasadas, acoplándonos a la perfección, deseando que este momento nunca se acabara, al entrar de nuevo en Anna un orgasmo divino nos llenó de placer a ambas, todo mi semen caliente se regó en su interior junto con los jugos que ella expulsó de manera abundante.

Como en nuestra primera vez, Anna quedó sobre mi cuerpo tendida sobre mi pecho desnudo, mientras nos recuperábamos de tan explosivo orgasmo acariciaba lentamente su espalda, desde el cuello hasta el comienzo sus nalgas, sintiendo su preciosa piel tersa que se erizaba con cada una de mis caricias. Aún seguíamos fundidas en un sólo cuerpo sintiendo el deslizar de nuestro flujos.

Estando así, tranquilas, Anna lentamente comenzó a sollozar en mi pecho.

 **\- ¿Anna? ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Te he hecho daño?!** \- Le pregunté con suma preocupación

 **\- No, mi amor, tú nunca me has hecho daño... tú nunca harías nada de lo cual yo tuviera que estar en cama desolada y sin amor**... - decía entre lágrimas - **Tú, Elsa, tú siempre has estado preocupada por todo lo que me rodea, por el simple de hecho de que no me toque ni una mosca, todos estos meses te dejé sola, todos estos meses estuviste al pendiente de mí, más que nunca, cualquier otra persona me habría dejado al primer mes porqué nadie es capaz de soportar tanta apatía, tanta tristeza...**

 **\- Soy capaz de soportar eso y capaz de soportarlo muchos años más, Anna, sólo por ti** \- le decía mientras la tomaba del rostro y hacía que me viera a los ojos.

 **\- Por eso mismo Elsa, te mereces el cielo, te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo, esto, lo que tenemos, el pecado que ante el mundo es tan grande, nunca se comparará a la maravillosa persona que eres, todo lo bueno que haces por mí y por tus seres queridos nunca será negociable a la hora de debatir que pesa más, si el único error que hemos cometido, el amarnos siendo hermanas o esa increíble bondad que tienes en tu corazón.**

 **\- El amar no es un error, Anna, nuestro amor rebasa la barrera sanguínea y puede que las personas nunca lo acepten, pero mientras esto esté bien para nosotras y la gente que nos ama y nos apoya todo lo demás no importará, mientras tú seas feliz yo estaré feliz siempre.**

 **\- Te amo, Elsa y siempre será así.**

 **\- Te amo, Anna, mi pequeña, Anna.**

Nuestras palabras no hacían más que llenarnos el corazón y nuestros lentos y pasionales besos eran la mejor manera de corresponder cada palabra de amor que nos dábamos.

Esta ronda de besos solo hacía que nuestro deseo volviera surgir y con ellos comenzáramos de nuevo, una y otra vez.

En un movimiento hice que Anna se apoyara en la cabecera de la cama, en esa posición me coloqué detrás de ella y comencé a besar sus espalda, repartiendo besos en toda su extensión mientras descendía por ella, observando todo el mar de pecas que en esta había, poco a poco iba bajando hasta tener sus nalgas en mi rostro, con delicadeza fui lamiendo su feminidad, desde su clítoris hasta su orificio trasero. En este último me quedé lamiendo un tiempo, saboreando y buscando estimularla con mi lengua con paciencia, está no era la primera vez pero esto a Anna siempre le causaba mucha vergüenza al inicio, pero sin que ella pudiera hacer nada era capaz de despertar sus pasiones a tope hasta que estuviese al borde del desmayo, tanto como a mí a ella también le encantaba que jugara con mi lengua por todo su cuerpo.

 **\- Elsa, Elsa...** -decía entre sollozos - **Te necesito dentro de mí...**

Y cómo si fuera una ley me levanté y posicioné mi pene en la entrada de su vagina.

 **\- No... házmelo como te gusta, tengo ganas de sentirte ahí esta noche, Els** -decía volteando a verme con deseo

Mi excitación aumentó y mi erección no podía estar más dura, pocas veces lo hemos hecho de esa forma, sabía que el sexo anal era delicado y desde la primera vez que lo hicimos son contadas las veces que me deja hacerlo, a mí me encanta por qué me aprieta de una manera increíble y a ella también le gusta pero de igual forma sé que le incomoda un poco, por eso no suelo pedírselo a menos que ella lo quiera.

Bañé mi pene de los restos de nuestro fluidos y lo acerqué a su orificio para dilatarlo mientras jugaba en su entrada un poco, entrar era difícil y sabía que esta parte le dolía un poco, así que iba con paciencia, poco a poco iba introduciéndome en ella, Anna se aferraba más a la cabecera de la cama y soltaba suspiros mientras más centímetros metía, cuando la metí profundamente me mantuve así unos segundo hasta que se acostumbrara y comencé a penetrarla lentamente.

Era de las mejores sensaciones y acompañado del saber que no lo tenía muy seguido intentaba complacerla y llenarme de ella todo lo que podía en esta experiencia. Con el pasar de los minutos su ano se fue dilatando más y la penetración era mucho más placentera para ella por lo que mis embestidas eran más profundas y apresuradas, hacerle el amor por detrás era indescriptible.

Llevé mis manos a su pechos y los masajeé mientras la penetraba más y más, jugaba con su pezones todo lo que quería y esto a ella le fascinaba, los sonidos que nuestros cuerpos hacían al rozarse eran algo tan erótico que llenaban nuestros sentidos.

Con fuerza la tomé entre mis brazos y la traje conmigo en el momento que me senté en la cama, ella sentada sobre mí regazo dándome la espalda, con mis brazos la mantenía abrazada por sus muslos y la subía y bajaba a una velocidad y profundidad en que las dos estábamos envueltas en tanto placer, después, aquel ejercicio que hacía con mis brazos no era suficiente por lo que mientras continuaba con ello también movía rápidamente mis caderas embistiéndola en esa posición, sus gemidos eran ahora gritos de placer que ya no temía por que se escucharan, tanto los suyos como los míos se acoplaban perfectamente y no tardé en volver a tener un orgasmo violento justo después del suyo.

Nuestra necesidad y deseo era tanta que terminamos haciéndolo incontables veces esa noche. Serían las 3, 4, o 5 de la madrugada, qué más da, toda una noche de amor, dónde la luna y la noche fueron testigo de todo nuestro amor hasta caer rendidas, abrazadas y amándonos más de lo que ya nos amábamos.

* * *

Después de esa, nuestra _**Luna de Miel**_ como nos gusta llamarle, habían pasado dos meses, dos meses en los cuales nuestra vida volvió a ser la misma antes de que pasará lo de nuestros padres. Anna llevaba unos cuantos días enferma, incluso se levantaba algunas noches en la madrugada a vomitar y cuando estos sucesos eran cada vez más frecuentes decidí llevarla al médico una mañana.

No sé en qué momento me volví tan despistada, no sé cuándo estuve tan absorta en todo lo que me rodeaba y dejé de lado ese tema que cuando Anna regresó a casa después de ir por los resultados en la tarde no reaccioné por varios segundos.

Embarazada.

 ** _Anna está embarazada._**

 **\- ¿¡Embarazada?!** – le dije viéndola con completa incredulidad aún.

 **\- Sí…** -ella me miraba con cautela, esperando mi reacción…

Anna se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y fue entonces cuando reaccioné.

 **\- ¡Por Dios! Lo siento, amor.** –dije golpeándome la cabeza con la palma – **¡ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!** **¡¿ESTAMOS ESPERANDO UN HIJO?!** – grité completamente feliz con una sonrisa de par en par.

Anna quien comenzó a llorar con una sonrisa suspiró aliviada.

 **\- Sí, mi amor, estamos embarazadas, ya tengo 2 meses de embarazo**

 **\- ¡¿DOS MESES?! ¡Dios mío! Tenemos que ir al hospital, te tienen que checar, tenemos que ver todo, el sexo del bebé, el cuarto, ¿Qué cosas les gustará? ¿Qué color lo pintamos? Le gustará el-**

 **\- Tranquila, mi Vida, vamos poco a poco, aún no podemos saber siquiera el sexo del bebé** –me dijo mientras tomaba mi mejillas entre sus manos

 **\- El bebé…** -dije saturada de amor mientras me arrodillaba quedando entre sus piernas a la altura de su vientre– **Nuestro bebé…** -las lágrimas salían a montón

 **\- Nuestro, nuestra familia** –me acarició el cabello mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pequeña pancita que pronto iba a crecer con las semanas.

Esa escena de total afecto, de total amor, donde el comienzo de nuestra familia encontraba su camino es de los recuerdos que siempre atesoraré en mi corazón.

* * *

El embarazo fue transcurriendo con normalidad, los chequeos eran una parte muy importante en el crecimiento de nuestro hijo y Olaf quien ya se había graduado de medicina también fue parte de su sano crecimiento. Cuando Kristoff se enteró incluso lloró, él era hijo único y la idea de tener un sobrinito o sobrinita le llenaba el corazón.

La imagen de Anna con esa pancita era mi adoración, cuidaba de las dos mujeres más importantes para mí en todo el mundo. Sí, dos mujeres, en el ultrasonido resultó que nuestro bebé sería una niña, una niña que sería recibida con todo el amor del mundo, por sus madres y sus tíos. La misión de mi vida era ver por ellas y no dejarlas solas nunca.

Tanto Kriss, Olaf, Marshall (Prometido de Olaf) y yo estuvimos comprometidos en su totalidad en el proceso y con ello de todos los antojos que Anna pudiera tener, los típicos antojitos de dulces en la madrugada, de cosas que sólo se conseguían del otro lado de la ciudad no se hacían esperar, pero yo hacía lo que fuera por complacer hasta la más mínima cosa que mi amada necesitara.

Incluso tenía sus antojos " _especiales_ ", que estos solamente podía cumplir yo, aún en el embarazo Anna tenía un apetito sexual enorme, la penetración fue algo que acordamos no usar después del quinto mes, pero todo lo demás era indispensable para complacerla cada que tenía sus caprichos en las mañanas, para mí Anna no dejó de parecerme apetecible aún en el embarazo así que cumplía felizmente cada una de sus necesidades pero con sumo cuidado también.

Ya han pasado 9 meses y la fecha que acordábamos para que el parto se efectuara estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Estoy acostada, con mi amada Anna dormida plácidamente a mi lado, la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa a un lado de la cama es lo único que ilumina la habitación, el clima es frío pero todo lo que llena mi corazón lo hace cálido para mí, cierro los ojos y dirijo mi rostro hacía el techo, recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Ya han pasado casi 7 años desde que vivimos en Londres.

Sintiendo aquella paz en mi entorno, poco a poco mi corazón fue latiendo cada vez más fuerte, sabía que esto posiblemente no arreglaría nada, pero no perdía nada con intentar, si las cosas empeoraban haría lo que fuera por que esto no afectara en nada a Anna, mucho menos ahora.

Tomé el teléfono de la mesa y marqué con suma lentitud los números en mi cabeza, el tiempo que me tomó presionarlos fue más que nada por los nervios que me comían internamente, esta llamada era lo más difícil que había hecho en años. Escuché timbrar dos veces hasta que alguien levantó la bocina del otro lado…

 **\- ¿Bueno, quién habla?** –contestó en una voz tranquila y firme

 **\- P-Padre…** -dije con un hilo de voz.

 **\- Elsa ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué llamas? No recuerdas que les dij** \- su tono comenzaba a alterarse así que lo interrumpí

 **\- Por favor, antes de que me digas lo que sea déjame decirte algo importante, si después me cuelgas sin querer saber más lo entenderé y no volverás a saber de mí.**

 **\- Habla** – dijo frío

 **\- Anna… Anna está embarazada y en unos días dará a luz a nuestra hija. No les pido que estén aquí cuando esto pase, solamente quería que supieran que serán abuelos muy pronto….** –dije lento pero sabiendo bien cada una de mis palabras – **Es todo, espero que estén bien.**

 **\- Els-** no lo dejé terminar cuando colgué con el corazón en la mano, si se iba a poner a reclamar o decir cosas hirientes no quería escucharlas.

Tomé el teléfono y lo presioné en mi pecho, comencé a llorar pero lo hacía tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería que Anna se preocupara por nada, este tema era algo delicado y aún estaba estancado en mi corazón, era algo que no iba a arreglarse pero el tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado era suficiente para poder sobrellevarlo, así que dejé el teléfono en la mesita, apagué la luz de la lámpara y depositando un beso en la frente de mi amada me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

El día del parto llegó y Anna comenzó a tener contracciones desde las 4 de la madrugada, con prisa la llevé al hospital y agradecida del horario llegamos en poco tiempo. En el hospital llamé a Kristoff y a Olaf para avisarles, Kristoff quien era el que más pendiente había estado todo el tiempo me empezó a gritar.

 **\- ¿CÓMO? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE DESDE QUE PASÓ? ¿LLEGARON BIEN? ¿NO PASÓ NADA? ¿ESTÁ BIEN ANNA? ¡ELSA!**

 **\- Calla, Christopher** ( _Que era como le decía cuando lo reñía_ ) **Estamos bien, ya estamos en el hospital, Anna entrará a la sala en 40 minutos, así que ven ya si quieres ver a tu sobrina.** –le dije al tiempo que escuchaba como colgaba

Sonreí para mí, Kristoff era tan adorable cuando se ponía nervioso. Media hora después llegó a toda prisa y seguí riñéndolo hasta que se calmó, poco tiempo después llegó la enfermera y llevaron a Anna al quirófano.

Las próximas seis horas fueron cruciales pero gracias a la vida la bebé nació sana y tanto Anna como yo no podíamos estar más felices. Después de evaluarla la enfermera la colocó en mis brazos y el primer momento que la vi supe que era la personita más preciosa del mundo.

 **\- Hola, bebé...** – le decía mientras la tenía en mis brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos – **Soy tu mamá y te voy a cuidar toda la vida** – le besé su pequeña frente – **Te amo, mi pedacito de cielo.**

Lentamente me acerqué a Anna y le mostré a nuestra hija, Anna quien agotada sonreía me miró a los ojos y pidió por ella, con cuidado la coloqué en sus brazos y me apoyé junto a ella para verla juntas.

 **\- Es preciosa, Els** –me decía mientras lloraba de felicidad – **es tan blanca como tú y tiene el color de mi cabello.**

 **\- Y tu mar de pecas también** – Le dije besándole el rostro - **, ahora sólo es cuestión de ver a quién sacó el color de ojos** –la miré con amor

 **\- Sí, pero eso ya será a su tiempo**

Kristoff y Olaf, que había llegado no hace mucho, entraron a los pocos minutos y conocieron a su sobrina. Los dos estaban encantados y junto a nosotras las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus rostros. Tras unos minutos más con la madre los tres no retiramos para que Anna fuera atendida adecuadamente para su recuperación. Lo más importante ya había pasado, así que sólo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Ya era de noche y acababa de dejar a Anna descansando un rato, ya estaba en mejor estado y sólo era cuestión de esperar a que el doctor nos diera la autorización para irnos, mi hija igualmente había respondido bien a todo y se encontraba en la incubadora preparándose para el momento de irnos a casa.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, extremadamente feliz por lo que acabábamos de vivir, cuando al mirar al frente, noto como dos figuras familiares aparecen delante de mí. Eran mis padres.

Mi sonrisa desapareció para verlos con una intranquilidad enorme, no sabía qué esperar, poco a poco me levanté de mi asiento, junto con Kristoff y Olaf que estaban a mis costados.

 **\- Qué hacen aqu-**

No me dejaron terminar cuando ambos corrieron a abrazarme, no tardé en cambiar mi rostro de confusión a uno lleno de lágrimas por lo que pasaba, aquel abrazo tan deseado, tan sufrido y tan esperado todo este tiempo llegó y no hice nada más que corresponder a todo lo que me estaban ofreciendo.

 **-** **Hija, perdónanos por favor, aún no entendemos bien la relación que mantienen tú y tu hermana pero no queremos tenerlas lejos más tiempo, cuando colgaste hace unas semanas fue el empujón que estuvimos esperando mucho tiempo. Tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza pero el saber que seriamos abuelos, que ustedes esperaban un hijo nos derrumbó completamente, la enorme barrera, fría y cruel que creamos cayó en pedazos para venir aquí, por ustedes, por su familia, por nuestra nieta.** –decía mi padre sin soltarme

 **\- Son nuestro tesoro más grande y nada nos hace más felices que saber que su amor fue capaz de crear esta bendición, no queremos estar lejos para disfrutarla junto a ustedes** –decía mi madre entre sollozos.

 **\- Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, nosotras entendíamos que esto era muy difícil y luchamos juntas para superar lo que pasó, pero ahora que podemos estar de nuevo todos juntos no hay mayor momento de felicidad en mi vida que este. Los amo tanto.**

El Doctor llegó al poco tiempo diciéndonos que Anna estaba en perfecto estado y que podíamos volver a casa con la niña. Kristoff y Olaf se adelantaron mientras que yo, nerviosa, fui con mis padres a la habitación. Al entrar vi como Anna tenía a la niña en brazos y la enfermera traía una silla de ruedas para su transporte, Anna se quedó estática en la cama al ver a nuestros padres, pero a los pocos segundos su rostro se llenó de lagrimas. El momento de reconciliación de ella y mis padres fue igual de emotivo que el mío, abrazaron con cuidado a Anna mientras que yo cargaba a nuestra hija quien para entonces ya había abierto los ojos, ojos que al mirarlos por primera vez Anna y yo sólo sonreímos.

 _Ahora todo estaba en su lugar._

 **\- ¿No quieres conocer a tu nieta, papá?** –le dije acercándome a él

 **\- Mi nieta...** – tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos.

 **\- Tiene tus ojos...** –le dije mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla

 **\- Sí…** -soltó en un hilo de voz mientras un sollozo y lágrimas lo desbordaban – **Que preciosa es** –decía mientras besaba sus pequeñas mejillas.

 **\- Su nombre es Natasha Iðunn, mamá** – dijo Anna desde la cama

Mi madre sonrió y lloró mientras se acercaba a mi padre y miraban con amor a nuestra hija.

* * *

Todos los obstáculos que tuvimos que pasar para estar en este momento donde nuestro amor creció día con día y que nos dio la dicha de tener incluso una hija preciosa junto a nosotras valían completamente la pena, y estoy segura que los volvería pasar una y otra vez en esta vida como en otra para volver a tener el amor de mi hermana, el amor de la mujer de mi vida.

Tenemos a nuestros padres que nos aman y nos han ido entendiendo con el pasar del tiempo, nuestras vacaciones a Noruega volvieron y mi hija crece también con el inmenso amor de sus abuelos, en algún punto de nuestra vida sabemos que nuestro secreto llegará a sus oídos pero confiamos que el inmenso amor que le daremos, tanto nosotras como nuestro padres será suficiente para que ella pueda comprenderlo de la mejor manera.

Kristoff se hizo el mejor amigo de nuestra hija y suele llevarla a pasear cada que tiene tiempo libre, si no fuera por él pensamos que no podríamos con tantas cosas, tanto Anna como yo trabajamos así que él es el perfecto "niñero" para ella. Incontables veces le digo que ya es hora de que busque una mujer y forme una familia si tanto ama a los niños, aunque él sólo sonríe mientras sigue jugando con Naty.

Anna es mi hermana, alguien que conozco desde que era pequeña y es también es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, es la persona que puede llevarme a la cima del cielo con solamente mirarme a los ojos y regresarme a la tierra para mostrar mi realidad, mi hermosa realidad junto a ella, de la cual siempre estaré profundamente agradecida por darme la dicha de disfrutarla día con día junto a ella y toda la gente que amo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bueno, la idea de un epilogo había estado rondando por mi cabeza estos días, ya que había muchos temas inconclusos y cosas relacionadas, además de que me encantan los epílogos y saber el después de una historia, pero este no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por una conversación que tuve con **RenaNiemand** que me inspiró y me aclaró un tanto las ideas.

Muchas gracias a las personas que han dejado sus Reviews, enserio no creí siquiera que fuera esta historia leída por alguien, siempre los tendré en un lugar de mi corazón :3

Como mencioné, en mi cuenta de Tumblr estoy constantemente actualizando sobre alguna ilustraciones que hago inspirada en esta historia, así que si gustan verlas, mi username está en en mi perfil :)

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Saludos **Elsanna Shippers!**


End file.
